La Fée d'Améraude
by likyboy's
Summary: Heu, Potter ? Je croyais que la fée devait rapporter une biographie de ta sublimissime personne, pas un bouquin pour enfants moldus avec ton nom sur la couverture ... JPLE. Quand James décide de jouer avec le futur, voilà ce qu'il se passe ...
1. La Confession De James Potter

Coucou à tous !

Oui, je sais. certains d'entre vous doivent déjà être en train de s'écrier : Quoi ? Encore une nouvelle fic ?! Et bien oui. Mais bon, il me reste exactement quatre pages de l'épilogue à écrire pour qu'elle soit finie donc ce n'est pas comme si je n'allais pas updater ou pas avancer dans les autres.

Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est une James-Lily, comme d'habitude, Rating K+ à T. Elle contient 5 chap et je l'aime vraiment bien. Donc, ne vous privez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Bonne lecture

* * *

**La Fée d'Améraude**

_« Heu, James ? Je croyais que la fée devait rapporter une biographie de ta célébrissime personne, pas un bouquin pour enfants avec ton nom de famille sur la couverture … »_

La fête battait son plein. Après tout, cela n'arrivait pas tous les jours que l'équipe de Gryffondor batte les Serpentards. Surtout que cette année, il fallait l'admettre, l'adversaire avait une bonne équipe. La joie avait déferlé sur les lions sans en omettre aucun. Même le professeur McGonnagall s'était laissé attendrir. D'ailleurs, il avait suffi d'un sourire innocent de Sirius pour qu'elle autorise une _petite_ fête.

Evidemment, laisser l'organisation de cette activité aux maraudeurs – bien décidés à fêter dignement la première victoire du capitaine Potter – aurait pu avoir quelques conséquences désastreuses… Mais, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, tout s'était déroulé convenablement.

Bien sûr, la fête n'était pas vraiment _petite._ Les organisateurs étaient partis du principe que quiconque ayant soutenu les gagnants a le droit d'entrer. D'où le nombre impressionnant de Serdaigles et Pouffsouffles circulant allégrement dans la salle commune sans que cela ne pose problème.

Bien sûr, des objets enchantés se promenaient un peu partout, manquant au passage d'en envoyer quelque uns à l'infirmerie. Le punch avait été allongé, ce dont personne ne s'était plaint. Il y avait, dans un coin, les rescapés du glacier – c'est-à-dire les danseurs qui étaient sur la piste au moment au celle-ci était devenue aussi glissante que du verglas. Et puis, la plupart des gens arboraient de nouvelles voix ou de nouvelles couleurs de cheveux et sourcils.

Mais globalement, cette soirée était calme.

Cette impression que les festivités n'avaient pas encore commencé – à la manière dont les maraudeurs l'entendaient en tout cas – avait poursuivi Lily toute la soirée. Mais, à une demi-heure du couvre-feu imposé par la directrice de maison, la préfète-en-chef était forcée de le reconnaître. Potter avait bel et bien respecté la promesse qu'il lui avait faite et aucun n'incident n'était à déplorer.

Enfin, Lily allait pouvoir se détendre un peu.

Sans se presser, en faisant attention à se faire bousculer le moins possible, Lily s'approcha du bar improvisé. Dire qu'hier encore elle faisait ses devoirs sur cette table et aujourd'hui, celle-ci était recouverte d'une drôle de substance verte gélatineuse. Elle ne voulait même pas savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

En jetant un coup d'œil aux différentes boissons, la jeune fille se servit un verre de punch- après tout, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était désignée pour mettre fin à la fête qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de déroger un peu aux règles aussi.

Puis, elle s'installa confortablement le dos calé contre un fauteuil. Debout ainsi, un peu à l'écart, elle était toute à son aise pour observer tranquillement la fête en sirotant son verre. N'allez pas croire que Lily était incapable de s'amuser – mais observer les gens s'amuser est un autre type de divertissement.

On repérait, dans un coin, les joueurs de Quidditch avec agglutinées autour les 'fans' comme les sangsues sur un moignon. Oui, vous avez bien lu. Pour Lily, comparer des joueurs de Quidditch à de la confiture était sacrilège – c'est trop bon la confiture, trop bête les sportifs. Et puis, les mouches, c'est gentil et inoffensif. On ne peut pas vraiment dire la même chose des supporters…

En rond dans un coin, un verre à la main et l'autre main dans la poche arrière de leur _jeans_ -la toute dernière mode à Poudlard importée par les nés moldus- le groupe des dragueurs. Ceux qui ne sortent que très rarement avec des filles en fait mais ont le style parfait du séducteur né. Comme d'habitude, ils ont passé la soirée à observer dans leur coin et, à certain moment, sauter sur tout ce qui bougeait sans résultat.

Dans les fauteuils au centre gauche, le groupe des filles bien trop distinguées pour danser et se laisser draguer dans ce genre de soirée minable. Elles minaudent, discutent, rient et boivent depuis trois heures déjà mais le sujet semble sans limite.

Et puis, finalement, sur la piste de danse, les infatigables qui se déhanchent et ne s'interrompent que pour s'altérer (voire, lorsqu'ils ont trouvé un partenaire, échanger quelques baisers torrides avant de reprendre la danse de plus belle)

Enfin, au milieu de tout ça, il ne faudrait pas oublier les gens normaux. Là-bas, ceux qui discutent debout près de ce qui était un feu au début de la nuit. Ou bien ceux qui ont élu domicile sur l'escalier. Les garçons qui distribuent l'alcool à tour de bras et les filles qui se laissent approcher car on se sent belle quand on se fait draguer par quelqu'un qui en vaut la peine.

Lily sourit en terminant son verre. Une minuscule société dans la salle commune, voilà ce à quoi elle assistait régulièrement depuis que les maraudeurs faisaient leurs petites sauteries post-quidditch. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, personne n'avait été désigné pour faire le guet. Car la prof avait donné son accord.

Dans un recoin sombre, elle repéra Sirius Black qui était en train de baratiner une fille, comme d'habitude. Sirius n'était pas de ceux qui portent le jeans. Non, il restait le même que d'habitude sauf que, durant les fêtes, il devenait un vrai bourreau des cœurs alors qu'en dehors de l'obscurité de la nuit, on ne lui avait connu qu'une petite amie régulière.

Un peu plus loin, Remus Lupin discutait gaiement avec deux serdaigles qui avaient l'air d'avoir un peu trop bu. Deux-trois filles avaient pris position à une distance raisonnable, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant. Remus envoûtait aussi bien qu'il effrayait. Peu de gens osaient l'approcher en règle générale alors que, dès que son masque froid tombait, c'était quelqu'un de très agréable.

Peter Pettigrow enfin avait disparu en début de soirée. Lily avait surpris une conversation entre Remus et Sirius à ce propos. L'un avait assuré l'avoir vu sortir avec une fille tandis que l'autre avait plaisanté qu'il était parti retrouver une souris. Elle n'avait pas cherché à comprendre.

Elle laissa à nouveau son regard vagabonder. Fronça les sourcils. Refit un tour de la salle du regard. Pinça les lèvres. Il manquait quelque chose…

« Hey, Lily ! »

Evidement, comment avait-elle oublié ? James Potter était confortablement installé derrière elle, dans le fauteuil sur lequel elle avait pris appui. De la sueur perlait à son front, signe qu'il avait dû passer une bonne partie de la soirée à s'amuser avec ses copains au son de la musique. Mais actuellement, il trônait un milieu de sa petite cour avec non pas un verre à la main mais une bouteille.

« Ivrogne » Murmura Lily en se retournant vers lui pour apercevoir ses yeux vitreux et secouer la tête de désespoir. « Tu as trop bu James »

« Bien sûr que non » Assura-t-il d'une voix lente et un peu pâteuse avant de terminer en trois gorgées sa boisson. D'un geste vif – très vif vu son état- il l'attrapa par la taille et la fit tomber sur ses genoux. Pour ne pas se casser la figure, la jeune fille dut se raccrocher violemment à ses épaules.

« Lâche-moi Potter » Grogna-t-elle en retirant ses mains de son torse rapidement.

« Sors avec moi Evans » Répliqua-t-il comme un vieux refrain usé avec les années. Tellement usé que les gens autour de lui se mirent à rire. Lily soupira mais resta assise là où elle était et accepta le verre que Jordan lui tendit.

« Bien sûr Potter » Répondit-elle d'une voix mièvre « Si tu me promets de m'arranger le coup avec Sirius juste derrière »

Sa lèvre supérieure fut animée d'un tic, le même qu'à chaque fois, découvrant sa canine droite l'espace d'un instant. « Tu es injuste. J'ai tellement plus à t'offrir que lui »

« Je ne suis qu'une fille Potter » Murmura Lily en reprenant appui sur les épaules du jeune homme pour se remettre sur ses pieds « Je ne juge que par ce qui en vaut la peine »

Sans écouter son bafouillage suivant, signe qu'il avait réellement abusé d'alcool ce soir, elle reprit appui sur le dossier de son fauteuil, tourné vers le groupe d'étudiant plutôt que vers la salle cette fois. Potter, du bas de son trône, leva les yeux vers elle et sourit avec sa tête de dragueur à deux mornilles.

« Justement, fille, justement » Grommela-t-il « Elles tombent toutes pour les capitaines victorieux »

Lily sourit, amusée comme toujours, et attrapa sa main. « Regarde » déclara-t-elle en montrant sa paume au garçon. « J'ai la peau douce et fragile. Et toi, avec ces grandes mains rugueuses et abîmées par le Quidditch, tu ne peux me faire aucun bien. »

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux un instant, une lueur d'amusement pétillant au fond de son regard avant de s'écrier « Wow ! Mesdames et messieurs, la préfète-en-chef a un coup dans le nez ! Elle vient de faire un sous-entendu lubrique !»

Les quelques élèves assis autour d'eux éclatèrent de rire alors que Lily piquait un fard royal et s'éloignait de Potter en grognant. Celui-ci se remit péniblement sur ses pieds. « Attends, Evans » Braya-t-il. Elle s'arrêta et sentit un énorme poids lui tomber sur l'épaule. Ce n'était autre que Potter qui s'accrochait à elle pour garder un équilibre stable. « Il faut que je te parle »

« Il est minuit » Répliqua la rousse sans se tourner vers lui « C'est l'heure de la fin. N'essaye pas de m'embarquer dans je-ne-sais quel plan foireux pour retarder l'heure de l'extinction des feux »

« Allez Lily, un peu de clémence ma puce » souffla-t-il à son oreille avec une haleine forte. « Tu ne m'as même pas accordé une dance »

« Je ne suis pas ta puce Potter » Répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sans appel en se dirigeant vers la radio enchantée « et vu ton état, ce ne serait pas une danse mais plutôt te porter pendant trois minutes »

« Tu juges toujours sans savoir » Avec un geste assuré, il attrapa sa main et l'attira vers la piste de dance, sans écouter ses récriminations. Trente secondes plus tard, une tornade rousse retraversait la salle dans l'autre sens, éteignait la musique et disait à tout le monde d'aller se coucher.

« Je dois vraiment te parler, préfète » Lily ne se retourna pas. Elle ne répondit même pas. Elle entreprit juste de commencer le rangement de la salle par quelques sorts de collecte- poubelles et de nettoyage. « Lily, il faut vraiment que je te parle » répéta Potter en lui attrapant le bras.

« Bien, j'écoute » Souffla la jeune fille en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine « et n'essaye pas de m'embobiner, James Potter »

Lentement, il entreprit de faire le tour de la jeune fille pour se retrouver face à elle puis lui tendit une main. « Allez, viens princesse, je dois te parler seul à seul » Elle arqua un sourcil, n'y croyant pas ses oreilles « Au calme » insista-t-il

« Tu crois réellement que ça va marcher ? » Questionna-t-elle. Il la prenait pour une idiote, pas possible autrement. « Tu crois que tu vas réussir à me traîner dehors pour que tes petits copains remettent la musique en route pendant ce temps ? »

« Ils ne le feront pas. Je te le promets »

« J'aimerais terminer de ranger avant d'aller me coucher Potter. Et tu ferais bien d'aller dormir aussi »

« Lily, s'il te plait » la supplia-t-il avec un regard implorant « laisse-moi te parler »

Elle ne sut dire ce qui la convainquit, si c'était l'urgence de sa voix ou la nécessité dans son regard, mais elle acquiesça et le suivit sans rechigner plus que ça dans le couloir. Le portrait n'était pas encore totalement fermé que la musique redémarrait déjà. Mais elle ne cria pas car, quand le son arriva à leurs oreilles, il sursauta aussi bien qu'elle.

« Je vais leur dire d'arrêter » Décida-t-il en se trainant vers la grosse dame avant même qu'elle eut le temps de commenter la promesse qu'il venait de faire. Lily eut pitié de lui. Il faisait vraiment peine à voir, à tituber gauchement comme ça. Enfin, heureusement pour elle, il parvenait toujours à parler de manière cohérente. Elle pourrait donc l'écouter le temps nécessaire à son épanchement.

« C'est bon, Potter » Souffla-t-elle en avançant toute seule dans le couloir sombre « Mais je te préviens, tu as intérêt à avoir quelque chose d'énorme à me dire. Et si McGonnagall me fait un commentaire, je lui dis que tu m'as obligée à te suivre sous la menace, c'est clair ? »

« Très clair, mon colonel » Réagit-il en tentant de se mettre au garde à vous. Définitivement, Potter ayant l'air d'un gamin incapable de s'assumer faisait craquer ses défenses. Elle passa son bras sous le sien pour avancer plus rapidement.

« Où va-t-on comme ça ? »

Il ne répondit qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard, avec un simple « ici » lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au niveau de la salle de défense. Il la fit rentrer dans un petit cagibi en face de la salle de cours.

« Tu as de la chance que j'ai confiance en toi » grinça la jeune fille en regardant la porte se refermer sur elle et l'obscurité totale se faire « Je n'aurais pas suivi n'importe qui là-dedans »

« Je suis flatté » elle l'entendit sortir sa baguette et murmurer quelque chose avant qu'il n'attrape sa main et l'attire derrière un rideau. Quand elle regarda à nouveau autour d'elle, elle se trouva être dans une petite pièce avec quatre fauteuils et une lumière tamisée.

« Je t'écoute » Déclara sobrement Lily en s'asseyant. James s'installa juste à côté d'elle et observa son profil doré sous la lumière des bougies.

« Pose-moi une question » Déclara-t-il

« Quoi ? »

« Pose-moi une question. Et je te fais le serment que j'y répondrai aussi honnêtement que possible »

Lily fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers lui, craignant qu'il ne se moque à nouveau d'elle. Mais James Potter la regardait fixement, réellement concentré sur ce qu'il disait malgré ce qu'il avait ingurgité durant la soirée. « Très bien » Accepta-t-elle avec toujours quelques réticences. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait bien lui demander, exactement ? Il avait l'air d'attendre de sa part une question en particulier. Et puis, à quoi ça lui servait de… « Attends une minute, qu'est-ce que tu gagnes, toi, là-dedans ? »

Un sourire goguenard apparut sur son visage. « Le droit de te poser une question à laquelle tu devras honnêtement répondre, Evans » Dit-il sur le ton de l'évidence.

« Hors de question » Lily se mura en détournant la tête et en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil. « Tu crois que je ne te vois pas venir ? Tu vas encore faire en sorte que je m'embrouille pour en tirer un quelconque bénéfice »

« Tu crois que je suis vraiment en état pour ce genre de jeu ? » Questionna-t-il « Bien, si tu veux, je commence » Elle fit un signe de tête, à mi-chemin entre le scepticisme et l'acquiescement. « Bien, donc… je… est-ce que tu veux…Lily, est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ? »

Un rire désabusé lui répondit. « Je le crois pas. Tu m'as eue. J'ai cru que tu avais vraiment quelque chose d'important à dire » Elle se releva, sentant la colère pointer au creux de son ventre. « Non mais quelle idiote ! Tout ça c'était encore un de tes plans pour prolonger la soirée pas vrai » La colère gagnait peu à peu sa gorge « Et dire que je t'ai cru. Stupide, non mais je suis si- »

« Stop » James se redressa dans son siège mais resta assis. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi. « Je t'ai demandé une réponse honnête, Lily. Ce n'est pas un jeu »

« Un jeu ? » Répéta-t-elle « Ca a toujours été un jeu Potter ! Ca n'a jamais été que ça depuis le premier jour ! »

« Et bien aujourd'hui ça ne l'est pas » cria-t-il en réponse pour couvrir le bruit de sa voix. Lily se figea et le regarda, interdite. « Je suis sérieux » Répéta-t-il « cette fois, je te demande si tu veux réellement sortir avec moi »

« Et comment je saurais ça ? » Riposta-t-elle avec la gorge nouée. Il fallait qu'elle parte d'ici parce que ceci n'était pas censé arriver. Jamais. Pourquoi tout d'un coup il… ? « Je n'ai jamais vraiment réfléchi à la question figure-toi ! »

« Tu n'as- »Il s'arrêta, la regarda sans y croire. Puis, il fut bien forcer d'en rire. « Je t'ai demandé de sortir avec moi pendant plus de deux ans au moins une fois par semaine et toi tu … tu n'as jamais réfléchi à la question ? »

Lily sentit ses joues rosir et retourna s'asseoir dans le fauteuil. Elle cala ses pieds sous ses fesses et détourna le regard. « Tu n'as jamais dit que tu étais sérieux avec ça »

« Le fait que je t'ai poursuivie pendant autant de temps ne t'a pas mis la puce à l'oreille ? »

« Oh je t'en prie ! Plus j'étais méchante, plus tu en redemandais ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas compris ton cirque avec le temps ? Je te signale que ça ne m'énerve même plus que tu me le demandes. C'est devenu un exercice hebdomadaire »

« Un exercice ? » s'intéressa James avec une pointe d'ironie

« Bien sûr que oui » s'emporta Lily avec de grands gestes « cette espèce de compétition implicite entre toi et moi à qui sera la plus original, à celui qui épatera au plus la galerie. Ne me fais pas croire que tu étais vraiment sérieux parce qu'alors tu as un réel problème de communication, Potter »

« J'avoue, c'était un jeu » Finit par accepter James « Mais ça ne l'est plus » reprit-il aussitôt sérieusement « C'est ma question Lily et j'attends ta réponse honnête, peu importe qu'elle soit la même ou pas que d'habitude. Mais tu n'es pas obligée de répondre tout de suite »

« Super » grogna la jeune fille en sentant une petite boule d'angoisse dans le fond de son ventre. Ce n'était juste, ça ne devait pas arriver. Elle ne supportait pas Potter, pas vrai ? Elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'un jour, un seul, il lui poserait cette question autrement que sur le ton de la plaisanterie ou pour l'énerver…

« Pose ta question » Reprit Potter sans perdre le fil « elle te brûle les lèvres »

Mais de quelle question parlait-il bon sang ? Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle voulait lui demander plus que tout ! Pourquoi il était soudain devenu sympa cette année ? Comment il s'y était pris pour qu'en un été, leur animosité se transforme en cette espèce de connivence basée sur de micro-disputes qui les unissaient en ce moment ? Pourquoi il s'était soûlé ce soir ? Pourquoi il devenait sérieux tout-à-coup ?

En fait, il y avait cette question. Celle qui ne la quittait jamais à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait d'elle pour lui poser sa question fétiche. Au début par dégoût, puis par ignorance et maintenant par curiosité, mais toujours, intérieurement, elle se demandait : « Pourquoi moi ? »

« Ouais, pourquoi toi » C'était visiblement celle-là qu'il attendait aussi. « C'était prévisible que tu préfères celle-là. Dommage, moi qui t'avais justement choisi pour ton imprévisibilité »

« Potter » Coupa Lily en se retournant vers lui. Il affichait un sourire content de lui. Quel sale petit … ! Elle mettrait sa main au feu qu'il venait de faire ce commentaire pour l'obliger à le regarder.

« Sirius et moi, on est allé sur cette foire moldue, c'était juste avant la cinquième » Se mit-il à expliquer avec un air nostalgique. « et il y avait cette diseuse de bonne aventure. Je me souviens qu'on s'est demandé si la divination moldue était plus… moins – tu vois – que chez les sorciers »

« Donc vous y êtes allés »

« Exact. Et cette femme – je suis presque sûr que c'était une sorcière en fait – a sorti sa boule de cristal puis nous a tiré les cartes, ensuite nous a fait boire un thé. Je suis sûr aussi qu'il n'y avait pas tout ça compris dans le prix. Enfin, elle a annoncé à Sirius que la délivrance du fardeau de son nom serait plus précoce qu'il ne le pensait. Et elle a eu raison sur ce point »

« Parce qu'il est parti de chez lui cet été ? »

« Ouais » James se passa une main dans la nuque. « Elle m'a dit que j'avais déjà rencontré ma future femme. Que je la trouvais jolie mais que je la méprisais. Qu'on était dans la même classe. Que j'allais m'intéresser beaucoup à elle dans les années à venir. »

Lily retint son souffle. Est-ce que l'année de torture psychologique qu'avait été la cinquième était basée sur une _prédiction_ ?

« Et quand j'ai voulu qu'elle me donne un nom, elle a dit que c'était une rousse avec un fort caractère. Même Sirius a toute suite fait le lien avec toi. Tu vois Lily, on finira marier. On est fait pour être ensemble »

« Je ne crois pas à la divination » Se borna à répondre la rousse en croisant les bras. C'était décevant. Tout ça pour ça. Des années à avoir un garçon qui vous court après à cause d'une voyante. C'était si… ridicule !

« Moi non plus. C'est pour ça que j'ai voulu me prouver à moi-même qu'elle se plantait. Je n'avais pas du tout idée de sortir avec toi à l'époque en fait. Je veux dire- une préfète ! » Un sourire amusé passa sur les lèvres de la dite-préfète. Ca ne l'étonnait pas beaucoup du James de 15 ans… « Alors j'ai voulu forcer le destin en te demandant de sortir avec d'une manière si désagréable que tu aurais dû te vexer et ne plus jamais m'adresser la parole »

« Et ce n'est pas ce que j'ai fait, peut-être ? »

« Non » Une lueur s'alluma dans les yeux de James « Tu m'as regardé comme si j'étais la pire des merdes de la terre et tu as dit « Bien sûr Potter, dès que tu auras pris les cours de politesse élémentaire et que tu auras appris à penser avec ta tête plutôt que ton nombril » Ca faisait cinq ans que je te connaissais et pourtant, je n'avais pas la moindre idée que tu avais un caractère pareil »

« Et donc, ça t'a tellement époustouflé comme réponse que tu as décidé de voir jusqu'où tu pouvais me pousser avant que je craque ? » Conclut Lily d'un ton de reproche

« A peu près » Murmura-t-il en baisant les yeux. « Disons qu'au lieu de me permettre de me rassurer en me disant que tu n'étais qu'une fille idiote comme toutes les filles, je me suis mis à y repenser et- »

« Une fille idiote comme toutes les filles ? » Souligna Lily en essayant de ne pas s'offusquer. Parfois, il fallait s'accrocher à sa chaise pour parler à un maraudeur.

« J'avais quinze ans ! » Répliqua-t-il en guise d'excuse « Le fait est que tu m'as ridiculisé alors que plus personne n'osait le faire. Et j'ai décidé que ça ne se passerait pas comme ça. Qu'il fallait que tu craques en première pour prouver aux autres que je contrôlais les choses. Mais tu n'as pas craqué. Tu devenais si méchante que réellement tu m'as fait mal plusieurs fois »

« Il fallait bien que je me défende de la manière dont tu me traitais ! »

« Je sais, je sais. C'est pas un reproche. C'est juste que… rends-toi compte que tu es la seule qui me fais réfléchir Lily »

La jeune fille rigola « Ca, je veux bien te croire »

« Ah ah très drôle » grimaça-t-il « Bref, au fur et à mesure c'est devenu un jeu, un confrontation habituelle. Il y a même des élèves qui sont venus me demander quand je comptais te le demander la prochaine fois pour ne pas rater le spectacle »

« Des filles ont essayé de me faire avouer que tu me prévenais à l'avance pour que je puisse préparer mes réponses »

James et Lily échangèrent un sourire amusé face à ces souvenirs. Même si à l'époque, cela semblait plutôt horrible, avec le temps et le recul, seuls les bons moments restaient.

« Ca ne me dit pas pourquoi moi » Reprit Lily

« Parce que tu es la seule capable de réagir comme tu l'as fait. Plus je me bats contre le destin, plus j'ai l'impression qu'il devient vrai »

« Mais moi je ne crois pas en la divination » déclara Lily « James, je suis désolé mais tu t'es figuré que j'étais une fille pour toi à cause de cette voyante mais ce n'est pas vrai. Il s'est passé trop de choses »

« Et si je peux prouver ce que je dis, Lily. Si je peux te prouver que dans le futur, nous sommes ensemble ? »

« C'est impossible » Répliqua la jeune fille en levant les yeux au ciel. « On ne prouve pas le futur. La divination n'est pas une science exacte. »

James se leva, toujours dans un équilibre précaire sur ses pieds, et ouvrit sa robe. Il sortit une petite créature de la poche intérieure et la montra à Lily. La jeune fille retint un cri de surprise. « C'est… une fée d'Emeraude ? »

« Oui. Je l'ai trouvé à la cabane hurlante » James se mordit la lèvre et ses yeux s'agrandir quand il se rendit compte de la bourde qu'il venait de dire. Mais Lily ne sembla s'en formaliser, trop absorbée par la contemplation de la minuscule fée bleue avec ses ailes argentées.

« Ouah. Tu l'as depuis la dernière visite à Pré-Au-Lard ? » Supposa Lily. James soupira. Il l'avait échappé bel. « Pourquoi tu n'as pas fait de vœu ? »

« Oh oui mademoiselle ! » S'exclama la petite fée d'une voix claire « Dîtes-lui de faire son vœu que je puisse recouvrer ma liberté ! »

« Il fallait que je trouve le courage de venir te parler » Déclara le jeune homme en se rasseyant. Il valait mieux vu la manière dangereuse dont tournait sa tête. « Je vais utiliser ce vœu pour te prouver que nous sommes ensemble dans le futur »

« Même une fée ne peut pas te transporter dans le futur, Potter » rappela Lily, toujours subjuguée par la beauté de la créature

« Je souhaite que vous nous rameniez un objet du futur prouvant que nous sommes mariés » Formula James. Et la fée disparut. Et la main de Lily rencontra la tête de James « Ouch ! T'es folle ? »

« Idiot ! Quel genre d'objet veux-tu qu'elle ramène ? Si ça se trouve nous ne sommes même pas ensemble ! Tu as gaspillé ton vœu »

« Non, je l'ai utilisé pour te prouver mes sentiments. C'est pour te convaincre que je l'ai fait, pas pour mon petit plaisir égoïste » James laissa ses doigt tambouriner sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil « Et puis, nous sommes ensemble » Affirma-t-il sans se laisser douter.

« Et tu crois peut-être être devenu si célèbre qu'elle va trouver une biographie sur ta petite personne ? »

« Peut-être que c'est toi qui est devenue la sorcière la plus célèbre du monde, Lily »

Au moment où Lily allait faire une remarque acerbe sur ses capacités, un livre apparut effectivement devant eux. Les deux adolescents se regardèrent, sans y croire réellement. D'une main tremblante, Lily attrapa le bouquin.

« Harry Potter à l'école des Sorciers » Lut-elle sur la couverture. Elle retourna le livre, le feuilleta et se rendit à l'évidence. Cela n'avait rien d'un livre biographique, encore moins d'un livre sorcier.

« Harry ? » Répéta James en fronçant les sourcils « Il n'y a personne de ce nom dans ma famille ! »

« Potter est un nom plutôt répandu » Fit remarquer Lily en lisant distraitement le résumé. On aurait dit … un livre pour enfants moldus. Qu'est-ce que c'était cette histoire encore ?

« C'est peut-être notre fils » Suggéra James en tendant le bras pour attraper le livre. Lily le tint hors de portée.

« Je vais le lire » Déclara Lily, de plus en plus intriguée.

« A voix haute alors » Exigea James

« Le Survivant » Lut Lily en s'installant confortablement sur son fauteuil. « Monsieur et Madame Dursley » Mais aussitôt commencé, elle s'interrompit. Ce nom… ce nom lui disait quelque chose. Elle était même sûre qu'il avait un lien avec sa vie chez les moldus. Un voisin ? Ou un ami de ses parents ? Impossible à dire mais clairement il ne lui était pas inconnu.

« Je continue » Déclara soudain James en lui arrachant le livre des mains. « Si t'es même pas capable de lire une phrase entière … »

« Rends-moi ça Potter ! »

« Tu sais quoi Lily » Dit James avec un sourire un coin « Je parie que tu les connais ces Dursley, c'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas lire la suite. Trouillarde »

« Ce n'est pas – je n'ai certainement jamais eu d'enfant avec toi ! » Se borna à répliquer la jeune fille en croisant les bras « Ni même ne me suis mariée, ni rien. Très bien, lis et on verra »

« Monsieur et madame Dursley » Reprit James après s'être raclé la gorge « qui habitaient au 4, Privet Drive avaient toujours affirmé avec la plus grande fierté qu'ils étaient parfaitement normaux, merci pour eux. Jamais quiconque n'aurait imaginé qu'ils puissent se trouver impliqués dans quoi que ce soit d'étrange ou de mystérieux. Ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre avec des sornettes. Monsieur Dursley dirigeait la Grunnings, une entreprise qui fabriquait des perceuses »

« Alors ils sont moldus » Interrompit Lily avec une voix dépitée. Son impression avait été bonne, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle devait effectivement connaître quelqu'un du nom de Dursley en rapport avec sa famille.

James acquiesça et poursuivit sa lecture. La suite était une description et l'introduction de cet enfant – Dudley Dursley, ce qui fit sourire les deux adolescents. Visiblement, aussi normaux qu'ils soient, les Dursley n'avaient pas vraiment le don du bon goût.

« Les Dursley avaient tout ce qu'ils voulaient. La seule chose indésirable qu'ils possédaient, c'était un secret dont ils craignaient plus que tout qu'on le découvre un jour. Si jamais quiconque venait à entendre parler des Potter » James s'arrêta en fixant le livre. « Pourquoi ils… ? » S'apprêta-t-il à demander à Lily qui soupira

« Continue de lire. On finira bien par apprendre la tare caché de ta famille »

« C'est un nom répandu, Potter » Grinça James en reprenant sa lecture avec un doute horrible – et si Harry Potter était le méchant ou le criminel, le tueur sanguinaire ? Pire, et si cet Harry était réellement son fils et qu'on racontait son histoire parce qu'il était l'enfant d'un dangereux criminel ?

« Si jamais quiconque venait à entendre parler des Potter, ils étaient convaincus qu'ils ne s'en remettraient pas » Reprit le jeune homme « Mrs Potter était la sœur de Mrs Dursley, mais toutes deux ne s'étaient plus revues depuis des années. » Silencieusement, Lily se mordit les lèvres, refusant de voir la coïncidence. Le fait qu'elle soit elle-même en froid avec sa sœur ne signifiait rien. Rien du tout.

« En fait, Mrs Dursley faisait comme si elle était fille unique, car sa sœur et son bon à rien de mari étaient aussi éloignés que possible de tout ce qui faisait un Dursley. »

Et cela continuait comme ça. Les 'Potter' avaient un garçon mais malheur si les cousins se rencontraient. Et horreur si les monstrueux Potter se présentait à Privet Drive. Bref, rien que du très réjouissant et James étant de plus en plus blanc.

L'histoire devint plus intéressante quand l'auteure se mit à parler d'hiboux, puis d'un chat lisant une carte routière. James avait carrément explosé de rire et, peu longtemps après la description de cette soi-disant nouvelle mode moldue des longues capes (sorcières), James et Lily avait compris qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave chez les sorciers. Si grave que la préservation du Secret était bâclée sans remord.

Un peu après, les deux adolescents admirent que le chat était animagus. James émit même l'idée qu'il s'agisse de McGonagall- tout ça juste parce que le chat avec regarder Mr Dursley d'un air sévère. L'interruption suivante vint de James qui ne connaissait pas le concept de 'télévision'.

L'action devint réellement intéressante quand le couple de moldus s'endormit.

« On n'avait encore jamais vu dans Privet Drive quelque chose qui ressemblât à cet homme. Il était grand, mince et très vieux, à en juger par la couleur argentée de ses cheveux et de sa barbe qui lui descendaient jusqu'à la taille. Il était vêtu d'une longue robe, d'une cape violette qui balayait le sol et chaussé de bottes à hauts talons munies de boucles. Ses yeux bleus et brillants étincelaient derrière des lunettes en demi-lune et son long nez crochu donnait l'impression d'avoir été cassé au moins deux fois. Cet homme s'appelait » James se tut, regardant le livre d'un air ébahi.

Lily s'agita dans son siège « Il s'appelait comment ? » Questionna-t-elle, bien qu'elle s'en douta pour côtoyer une personne correspondant parfaitement à cette description – quoiqu'avec encore des reflets roux dans le gris – depuis sept ans. « Potter ! »

« Dumbledore » Confirma James en déglutissant.

Lily sentit sa respiration lui échapper. « Alors ce livre vient vraiment du futur ? » Murmura-t-elle « C'est … l'avenir ? »

« Pas spécialement » Tenta de se convaincre James, toujours inquiété que les Potter soit décrits comme infréquentables. « Dumbledore est connu, c'est peut-être simplement un clin d'œil »

« Oui » Acquiesça Lily « C'est peut-être comme ça »

« Bien » James souffla, essayant de calmer les assauts de stress dans son estomac. Peut-être que ce n'était pas vrai. Mais les fées d'Emeraudes ne disparaissent qu'une fois le vœu accompli. Il y avait donc toutes les raisons de croire que ce n'était pas une blague.

La confirmation vint peu de temps après : le chat était bien McGonagall. Aussi les adolescents eurent-ils un avant-goût de ce que devait être une discussion entre Minerva et Albus – l'un paraissait toujours si amusé, l'autre rivalisant sans cesse de fermeté et de sérieux.

« Attends » S'exclama soudain Lily « Si on admet que ce livre est potentiellement vrai, on est bien en train de parler de la fin de la guerre, c'est ça ? » Le jeune acquiesça « et depuis combien de temps il a dit qu'il n'y avait plus rien à fêter ? »

James parcourut le texte des yeux. « Onze ans »

« Donc, vu que la guerre a été déclarée il y a sept ans, ce livre se passe dans maximum quatre ans. C'est la preuve que ça ne peut pas parler de nous ! »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce qu'on a maximum 22 ans, James ! Je suis désolée mais tu te vois vraiment marié et père à cet âge ? »

Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa. « Ouais, t'as raison. » James respira un coup et reprit ce que le professeur McGonagall était en train de demander au directeur. « 'Ce qu'ils disent' Poursuivit le professeur 'C'est que Vo – Voldemort » Parvint à prononcer James sans trop grimacer. « est venu hier soir à Godric-Oh par merlin ! »

« Quoi, quoi ? » Lily sauta hors de son siège, paniquée par la fixation des traits de James sur la phrase qu'il lisait. Impatiente, la jeune fille se saisit du livre. « T'étais où ? Ah voilà « Hier soir à Godric's Hollow » Il y a un problème avec ça ? »

« J'habite là » Murmura James d'une voix blanche. « Voldemort est venu chez moi »

« Bien sûr que non » Le rassura Lily en posant une main réconfortante sur son bras. « C'est un livre »

« Qui vient du futur » rappela-t-il

Elle s'assit sur son accoudoir « Alors au pire, il ira chez toi dans quatre ans. Ça ne sert à rien de paniquer maintenant » Elle reprit le cours du récit. Pas pour longtemps. « D'après la rumeur, Lily et James Po- » Une boule se forma dans sa gorge presque immédiatement

James, quant à lui, sourit. « Ah, je te l'avais bien dit ! »

« Non, se défendit la jeune fille, il doit y avoir des dizaines de Lily. Ce n'est pas, ça ne veut pas dire que- enfin, c'est impossible ! »

« Je te l'ai dit, cette voyante me l'a dit et maintenant ce livre le dit. Ce n'est pas une coïncidence, Lily »

« Alors on a un énorme problème » Murmura Lily « parce que la suite, ça dit ça : « D'après la rumeur, Lily et James Potter sont … enfin, on dit qu'ils sont … morts… » Dumbledore inclina la tête »

Un long moment s'écoula, uniquement entrecoupé par les respirations frénétiques des jeunes gens et leur déni. Impossible, se répétaient-ils, impossible d'être morts d'ici quatre ans. Impossible en si peu de temps de tomber amoureux, se marier, avoir un enfant et mourir. Inconcevable.

Lily reprit finalement la lecture, seul moyen d'échapper à la boule d'angoisse ayant élu domicile dans sa poitrine. Ce n'était pas drôle comme nouvelle. Vraiment pas.

La suite était plus réjouissante car Celui-Dont-Il-Ne-Faut-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom avait disparu à cause de ce petit bout nommé Harry. Et comme seule récompense, il écopait d'un séjour forcé chez sa tante et son oncle.

Et ça avait frappé Lily. Dursley, c'était le nom de famille de Vernon. L'actuel copain de sa sœur. C'était récent, ça datait de cet été. Lily et sa mère étaient persuadées que cette histoire ne durerait pas longtemps, que Pety ne sortait avec lui que pour se remettre de sa rupture avec Marc. Visiblement, elles avaient tort.

Puis, le comportement de la famille de substitution de Harry révolta ceux qui avaient compris qu'il était bel et bien leur fils. Parce que suite à la description du jeune garçon de dix ans (les cheveux noirs, en bataille, des lunettes) ne laissait de doute sur l'identité du père et la couleur de ses yeux (vert émeraude) aucun non plus sur le fait que Lily Potter n'était autre que Lily Evans.

Puis les choses s'améliorèrent quand il entra à Poudlard, qu'il se fit des amis, qu'il accepta son statut de sorcier. James s'en alla avec des sourires fiers et ravis de voir son fils penser « pas serpentard » sous le choixpeau. Le choc le plus dur à encaisser fut cette petite conversation anodine entre Harry et le frère d'un de ses futurs amis « 'Qui c'est, le prof qui parle avec Quirrel ?' Demanda-t-il à Percy. 'Tu connais déjà Quirrel ? Pas étonnant qu'il ait l'air si nerveux, l'autre, c'est le professeur Rogue »

Autant dire que la capsule avait été dure à digérer pour un certain Gryffondor. Lily avait émis l'hypothèse que Sévérus se soit amélioré avec les années. Ce qu'aucun des deux ne s'expliqua fut la suite de la phrase de ce 'Percy' « 'Il est chargé des cours de Potions, mais ça ne lui plaît pas' » Réellement, depuis quand le Rogue qu'ils connaissaient n'aimait pas les potions ?

Enfin, l'attitude tyrannique du professeur abattit toute la théorie de Lily sur son changement de personnalité. Il semblait avoir décidé de se venger de James sur Harry. Il ne fallait pas être très malin pour comprendre la raison de son injustice flagrante.

Mais quand James déclara qu'il allait donc se faire un plaisir de s'acharner sur Rogue les dernier mois qu'il restait avant Juin, Lily fut forcée d'éclater de rire. Voilà qui caractérisait bien Potter. Plutôt que chercher à arranger la situation, il allait se venger sur Rogue d'une chose que celui-ci ne commettrait que dans quinze ans. Ah, quelle maturité, ces hommes …

Quand vint l'épisode du cours de vol, James recommença à se bidonner de fierté. Et encore quand Harry se mit à faire des escapades nocturnes. Et un peu plus quand son _fils_ reçut sa cape d'invisibilité. Il ne se demanda même pas qui la lui avait donnée ou comment cette personne l'avait récupérée. Tant que Harry l'avait, tout était bien.

En somme, le reste du livre était ce qu'on pouvait appeler une première année mouvementée. James eut le temps de refournir son stock de griefs contre Rogue, bien que le renversement de situation finale, c'est-à-dire l'innocence de Rogue, lui fit faire la tête. Lily sourit, bêtement amusée de voir à quel point père et fils se ressemblaient dans leur faculté incroyable à accuser les autres à tort. Principalement s'ils étaient Serpentards. Pour ça, Harry n'avait pas eu besoin des leçons de son père, c'était certain.

Puis, ce fut la fin du roman, leur laissant un goût amer dans la bouche. Ainsi, les choses allaient se passer ainsi. Eux morts, mariés et parents, mais morts dans quatre ans et leur fils vivant des péripéties incroyable pour échapper à Vous-savez-qui en personne, et ce dès l'âge de un an. Cela n'avait rien de réjouissant. Vraiment.

Lily se leva et s'étira, se rendant alors seulement compte qu'elle et James, avide de lire l'histoire, s'étaient laissé couler dans le même fauteuil tout ce temps. Elle lui envoya un sourire crispé.

« Je vais allez dormir » Déclara-t-elle

« Je suis désolé » Dit soudain James en se levant à son tour. Il était extrêmement pâle. Il devait être en train d'avoir le contrecoup de tout ce qu'il avait bu cette nuit. « Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention…Je voulais seulement profiter que j'avais bu pour te dire que je t'aime, pas me rendre compte qu'on allait- »

« Tu quoi ? » S'exclama Lily, la voix cassé et le cœur battant douloureusement. D'accord, il lui avait dit être sérieux mais à ce point …

James ouvrit grand les yeux puis les ferma difficilement « Je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça. »

« Bon dieu, Potter » Souffla Lily, atomisée par tant de révélations en un soir « Tu étais vraiment sérieux quand tu disais être sérieux alors ? »

« Ouais » Grogna-t-il en détournant les yeux. « Allez, on rentre à la tour. Et je ne veux plus entendre parler de ce soir, Lil. Avec un peu de chance, j'aurai tout oublié de ma ridicule déclaration et de ce bouquin au réveil »

« Je te préviens que si la première chose que tu fais demain matin c'est me demander de sortir avec toi, je t'explose la figure à coup de gifles et je me ferai un plaisir de te faire te remémorer chaque détail de cette soirée »

Un sourire amusé prit place sur lèvres du jeune homme. « Okay Evans, j'assumerai. Mais tu permets que je pousse le vice jusqu'au bout alors ? » Demanda-t-il quand ils arrivèrent devant la grosse dame

« Au bout ? »

« Mot de passe ? »

« Quel Bout ? »

« Mot de passe ? »

« Hum- mmh »

« Et bien si c'était pour vous embrasser, vous auriez pu choisir un autre endroit ! »

« A demain Lily. _Aux coeurs d'Or _»

Et Lily resta là, à fixer le vide, un moment encore.


	2. Les Interrogations De Lily Evans

**

* * *

**

Bonjour à tous !

Désolé pour ceux qui attendaient la suite ce week-end, la maladie m'a prise par surprise...

MERCI à toutes pour vos reviews ! Et avant qu'on me pose la question : non, il n'y a pas de faute de frappe dans le titre. Par contre, vous ne comprendrez pas pourquoi avant le dernier chapitre ^^

Camille (Sûr, je suis super contente que ça te plaise... Et oui, je serai rapide puisque j'ai plain d'avance - ca me change de d'habitude) Catherine Broke (Je ne sais pas, je ne pense pas que je vais faire un UA- ou entout cas, pas plus que ça ne l'est déjà. Le bouquin d'HP n'a pas pour but de changer le futur mais de le rendre possible si tu vois ce que je veux dire !), Tchingtchong(aw, je sens mes joues qui rougissent), Myrtis(Je sais à quel point c'est frustrant de devoir attendre encore et encore pour la fin de certaines fics, crois-moi ... Mais j'ai tellement adoré écrire celle-ci qu'elle est déjà finie donc la MAJ sera rapide pour sûr ... Et comme tu pourras le voir dans ce chap, les liens présent-futur présents dans ma tête sont effectivement ... tordus ), missii (j'espère que la suite te plaira alors !) , Erylis(Le nom de cette fic me dit quelque chose mais c'est vraiment très lointain alors, j'avais complètement oublié- mais oui, il n'y a que l'arrivée du bouquin au temps des maraudeurs qui est en commun, rassure-toi ^^ ), malilite(Mais non, rassure-toi, le début des madusiècle est encore plus bizarre que ça ... Cette fic est juste, un peu comme l'était "rattrapages" à mes débuts, un bon moyen de faire du tort-cervelle ), karuka-san(dans ce cas, merci, simplement) , Raphou (Alors, Non pas UA dans le sens où la fin telle que JK l'a prédite pour James et Lily ne changera pas mais UA oui parce que je mêle au sein d'une même fic un univers inventé (celui d'hp) et un univers réel dans lequel hp est un livre, si tu vois ce qu eje veux dire), jits(j'espère que ça continuera ), chocolatine (mdr faut bien s'occuper comme on peut )¨

Par contre, je me demandais, l'un de vous a une idée de pourquoi cette histoire n'apparaît pas dans la liste quand on sélectionne les personnages 'james P et Lily E', je me demandais ...

Bonne lecture

PS : n'en veuillez pas trop à l'amie de Lily pour le mal de tête qu'elle va vous causer, j'avais eu un cours de psycho particulièrement intense le jour où j'ai écrit ça ...

* * *

**La Fée d'Améraude**

_« Heu, Lily ? Je croyais que tu étais une fille calme et réfléchie quand je suis tombé amoureux de toi … »_

« Hé, Ad j'ai besoin de ton aide »

« Je me demandais quand tu allais te décider » Adeline s'étira comme un chat et s'assit en tailleur sur son lit pour regarder Lily qui se remit à faire les cent pas dans la chambre avec cet air très tracassé sur le visage et toujours ce livre à la couverture brillante à la main. Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'elle tournait ainsi.

Régulièrement, elle tapait rageusement le livre sur son lit comme si il était la cause de son souci. Puis, quand Adeline se levait pour prendre le livre et essayer de comprendre de quoi il en retournait, Lily sursautait, se précipitait sur le bouquin et le serrait contre son cœur. Il suffisait de voir le regard perdu de la rousse pour se rendre compte qu'à un moment ou à un autre, elle finirait par se confier …

« Bien » Commença Lily en se passant nerveusement une main dans les cheveux. « Bien… bien. »

« Et _bien_ Lily, si tu commençais par le début ? » L'encouragea sa brune d'amie avec un regard amusé. Sans avoir prononcé un mot, juste par son attitude, Lily venait de prouver qu'il s'agissait d'une histoire de garçons. Elle ne disait jamais 'bien' pour commencer une explication, sauf quand elle était gênée. Et Lily n'était jamais gênée, sauf pour les histoires de mecs.

« Oui » Lily parlait comme si elle était essoufflée et perdue dans ses pensées. Elle s'assit puis se releva. Elle fronça les sourcils – Adeline soupira - et la jeune fille ouvrit à nouveau la bouche

« Si tu dis encore une 'bien' » la coupa sa meilleure amie « Je dis à Potter que tu as soufflé son nom dans ton sommeil la semaine passée » La menaça-t-elle. Lily se figea. _Bien_, pensa Ad, au moins, il n'y aura plus rien de bien avec cette menace ultime…

« D'accord » Reprit Lily en se passant une nouvelle fois la main dans les cheveux « Okay, d'accord » Il fallait être très patient quand on était l'amie de Lily… « Bi- oui, okay. Disons qu'il y a un garçon » Tique nerveux de la brune, signe d'impatience chez elle « oui, c'est ça. Imagine qu'il y ait un garçon qui prétend être … amoureux. Voilà, il le prétend depuis longtemps mais disons que… »

« Tu ne l'as jamais pris au sérieux ? » Proposa son amie en se détendant. Ce n'était _que_ ça. Juste une autre histoire à propos de Potter ? Pas besoin de faire les 100 pas pendant une demi-heure à huit heures un dimanche pour une si vieille histoire quand même !

« Ouais » Lily souffla pour se calmer – elle avait réellement l'air agité. « Disons qu'il poursuit cette fille pour rire, depuis longtemps, et que – enfin, pas qu'elle ressente quelque chose pour lui – mais elle s'est rendue compte qu'il s'est amélioré ses derniers temps – non, mais, enfin, je veux dire, ce n'est pas qu'elle ne le supporte absolument pas – elle ne le supporte pas vraiment mais pas totalement non plus –et c'est vrai que ça va mieux depuis quelque mois mais, disons que – je veux dire et si… »

« Lily » Coupa Adeline d'une voix autoritaire en mourant d'envie de la secouer par les épaules. Ah, elle était belle la préfète en chef quand elle se mettait à penser au capitaine de Quidditch ! Une vraie histoire comme dans les bouquins à l'eau de rose pour adolescents… « Si tu m'expliquais simplement ce que Potter a encore fait pour te mettre dans cet état ? »

« Potter ? » Sursauta Lily en laissant tomber le livre. Puis sursautant encore en l'entendant cogner le sol avant de se précipiter pour le récupérer et empêcher son amie d'apercevoir le titre. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que … ce n'est absolument pas – je veux dire Potter ? Ce n'est pas comme si…. »

« Bien » Soupira son amie en levant les yeux au ciel. « Oublie Potter. Maintenant explique clairement et calmement le problème »

« Okay » Lily ferma les yeux un instant pour se concentrer. « Voilà, il y a ce garçon qui fait des avances à une fille mais c'est comme une sorte de jeu. Donc, ce n'est ni sérieux pour lui ni pour elle. Donc, elle ne peut pas se permettre de commencer à l'apprécier parce que pour lui, ce sera toujours ça – un jeu. Si elle tombait sous le charme, lui en rirait »

« Jusque là, je suis » Acquiesça Adeline en reconnaissant parfaitement le comportement de James là-dedans. Ca durait depuis deux ans quand même, lui cherchant les moyens les plus originaux et elle les réponses les plus odieuses. Franchement, ce serait juste _bizarre_ si elle découvrait que ce n'était pas un jeu… Et puis, James et Lily ensemble c'était un peu …. Impossible, non ? « Et oh, continue ! » Rappela-t-elle Lily à la réalité alors que celle-ci s'était à nouveau perdue dans la contemplation de la couverture du bouquin-problème.

« D'accord. Bon, disons que cette hypothétique fille » Ad leva les yeux au ciel « discute avec ce garçon un soir et qu'il lui apporte la preuve formelle et irréfutable qu'en fait ce n'est pas vraiment un jeu… »

« Pas vraiment ? »

« Non, pas exactement. Ou plutôt que ça pourrait finir par ne plus l'être » ok, là même Adeline et sa clairvoyance magique n'y voyaient plus rien. « C'est une preuve… une preuve qui… une preuve que… à toute épreuve » Lily se frotta les tempes. Cela avait l'air de devenir encore plus compliqué. « Ok, prenons-le autrement. Tu penses que connaître ton futur peut influencer ta façon d'agir dans le présent de manière à ce que ce futur n'existe plus donc en fait ce n'était pas vraiment le futur puisque tu l'as changé donc ce n'est pas le futur mais en ce moment tu penses que ça l'est donc- »

« Stop » Wouah. Potter avait dû faire un truc carrément énorme cette fois. Avec les années, il était de plus en plus imaginatif dans ses techniques… faire appel à la divination, c'était une idée, ça ! « Bien » Adeline alla chercher son livre de divination avancée « voilà, les prédictions auto-réalisatrices et antiréalisantes. C'est une des conséquences imprévisibles de la voyance. Il y a trois cas de figure. »

« Trois cas de figure dans la prédiction ? »

« Oui. Okay, écoute bien, c'est un peu compliqué. Quand on t'annonce ton futur, tu peux réagir de trois façons différentes. Soit tu y crois et tu crois au destin donc tu ne changes rien à tes habitudes et la prédiction selon qu'elle était vraie ou pas, auto-réalisatrice ou pas, se réalise ou pas. »

« C'est quoi auto-réalisatrice ? »

« Patiente une seconde. Deuxième cas, tu crois à la prédiction et pas au destin donc tu essaies d'empêcher la prédiction. Là, soit la prédiction était totalement vraie et quoi que tu fasses elle se réalise, soit la prédiction était fausse et elle n'arrive pas non plus, soit la prédiction était fausse et le fait que tu aies essayé de l'empêcher l'a rendue vraie donc elle était vraie par le fait que tu la voulais fausse. C'est une prédiction anti-réalisante »

« Ké ? » Grogna Lily en fronçant les sourcils « Comment on peut réaliser en essayant de faire le contraire ? »

« Tu connais Œdipe ? **(1) **On lui annonce qu'il va tuer son père et épouser sa mère. Il refuse et s'oppose au destin et finit par tuer son père et épouser sa mère. Donc, la prédiction était vraie. Et si il s'était dit « c'est le destin, je peux rien y faire », il n'aurait pas bougé de là où il était ou son père ne l'aurait pas abandonné, et la prédiction ne se serait pas réalisée. Et finalement, si il s'était dit « rien à foutre, j'y crois pas », ben elle ne se serait pas réalisée non plus »

« Je vois » Murmura Lily « il veut l'empêcher, ça arrive et s'il n'avait pas essayé de lutter contre le destin, le dit destin se serait révélé faux »

« Exact. Enfin, théoriquement quoi, parce qu'on ne peut jamais vraiment savoir »

« okay, continue »

« La troisième possibilité c'est que tu crois à la prédiction et que tu fais tout pour qu'elle arrive. C'est ce qu'on appelle une prédiction auto-réalisatrice. Si on t'annonce qu'elle existe, elle arrive, si on ne te l'avait pas annoncé, elle ne serait jamais arrivée. Donc, le fait que tu sois au courant la rend vraie. Et si on te fait une prédiction auto-réalisatrice et que tu te dis c'est le destin, je ne lutte pas, elle s'avérera fausse en fin de compte. »

« pfff » Souffla Lily avec une tête découragée « c'est pompant. Je savais même qu'il fallait réfléchir pour faire de la voyance… »

« Pas de la voyance, de la divination » Corrigea Ad avec un tic d'agacement dans la voix « Et c'est pas si compliqué. Exemple, on t'annonce que tu vas rencontrer un homme. Tu sors dans la rue, bardaf, tu renverses un type, tu te dis « c'est lui ! » et tu l'invites à prendre un café donc la prédiction était vraie tu l'as rencontré ton homme… Maintenant, on ne t'avait pas dit textuellement que tu allais le rencontrer. Tu sors dans la rue, bardaf, tu renverses le type, tu l'aides à se relever, tu t'excuses et vous ne vous revoyez jamais. »

« ouais, t'as raison c'est vachement simple cette théorie » répliqua ironiquement Lily avec les sourcils froncés. « Tous des malades » grogna-t-elle dans sa barbe. Il fallait déjà pas être très correct psychologiquement pour s'adonner à la divination mais pour pondre, comprendre et étudier des théories pareilles !

« Bien sûr, il y a aussi un autre type de prédiction. Là, le fait que tu fasses tout pour que ça arrive provoque la fausseté. » Avant que Lily n'ait posé de question, la brune illustra. « voilà, il y a ce type à qui tu n'as jamais fait attention. On t'annonce que c'est en fait l'homme de ta vie. Solution un, tu y crois et tu fais en sorte que ça se réalise. Donc tu t'approches, tu deviens super collante, il en a marre de toi, ne supporte pas tes minauderies et t'annonce finalement qu'il préfère les femmes discrètes qui ne cherchent pas à se faire remarquer. »

« Donc, la prédiction s'avère fausse » Conclut Lily, contente d'y comprendre une chose au moins

« Maintenant, solution deux, tu fais comme un sorcier sur deux et tu ne crois pas à « toutes ces sornettes ». Un jour, vous travaillez sur un devoir ensemble et tu ne le traites pas différemment d'un ami donc tu n'es pas collante donc tu l'intrigues il tombe amoureux de toi et deviens l'homme de ta vie effectivement. »

« Donc, parce que je n'ai pas cru à la prédiction, elle se réalise »

« Yep. Maintenant tu m'expliques le lien entre la divination, ce bouquin et Potter » Adeline coupa court à la conversation en se rendant compte que Lily pourrait bien décider d'abandonner sa confession. Et Ad était trop curieuse pour que ça arrive. « Et tu arrêtes de penser que je suis idiote au point de croire à tes hypothétiques histoires d'hypothétiques personnes ! » Ajouta-t-elle alors que Lily s'apprêtait à se récrier.

« Bien » Murmura Lily en se triturant les mains. « Hier, Potter avait bu un peu trop. Et il m'a dit que ça ne servait à rien de lutter, qu'on lui avait prédit en cinquième que lui et moi nous marierions et que c'est pour ça qu'il me poursuivait »

« Preuve qu'en essayant de réaliser la prédiction il va finir par la rendre fausse » ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'autre jeune fille.

« Hm… je ne l'ai pas cru et je lui ai dit que je ne croyais pas à la divination… le truc, c'est qu'il m'en a donné la preuve et … »

« La preuve de quoi ? » Questionna Adeline. « Et quel genre de preuve de futur on peut…. »

« Ce livre » Coupa Lily en montrant le bouquin qu'elle trimbalait avec elle depuis le matin « raconte l'histoire d'un garçon qui s'appelle Harry Potter, fils de James et Lily Potter »

« Lily ma puce » chuchota Adeline en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. « Potter est un nom répandu. C'est peut-être un signe du destin mais pas une preuve…. »

« Non, ce livre » Reprit Lily en se mordant la lèvre « nous a été apporté par une fée à souhait que James a trouvée dans la forêt »

« Il a… une fée d'Emeraude ? » murmura admirativement Ad

« Et il lui a demandée de rapporter une preuve du futur montrant que nous étions mariés. J'ai refusé d'y croire, je veux dire, ce livre a vraiment l'air d'un bouquin d'histoires pour enfants mais… tout y est. Dumbledore et ses bonbons, McGonnagall et son animagus, ma sœur et son comportement bizarre, Hagrid et ses comportements excessifs… même Sirius et sa passion pour les motos ! »

Les deux filles restèrent sans voix un instant. « C'est… incroyable » finit par déclarer Adeline. Lily acquiesça, complètement d'accord. Toute cette histoire était complètement … « Toi et James mariés…. » Lily faillit en tomber du lit de décontenance. C'était donc la chose qui la frappait le plus ? Ce mariage ridicule ? Un sourire s'étala sur les lèvres de la brune. « Lily Potter, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare. » Il y avait de quoi rire. Réellement.

« Et nous sommes séparés » confia Lily, les mains accrochées au livre.

Adeline releva la tête, complètement perdue cette fois. « Qu'est-ce que… ? »

« Ben oui, ce serait pas marrant si ce fameux Harry Potter n'était pas orphelin »

« Oh » Ad en resta sans voix. Tout ça avait l'air carrément corsé. Elle prit Lily par les épaules et la serra contre elle. « Et… qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

« C'est… je… si je sors avec lui maintenant ce sera uniquement à cause du bouquin non ? Or, la Lily du futur si elle est sortie avec James ce devait être pour une bonne raison, non ? Donc je n'aurai pas le même comportement. Mais si je refuse de sortir avec lui, alors il n'y aura jamais ce livre, vrai ? donc cette prédiction s'avérera fausse et je serai peut-être passée à côté de l'amour pour rien »

« C'est ce qu'on appelle de la théorie appliquée » Soupira Ad « Bon, la première question est : est-ce que tu veux sortir avec lui ? »

« Je ne sais même pas si je le supporte ou pas ! » S'emporta Lily en jetant à nouveau rageusement le bouquin par terre « Si je me suis mariée avec lui, c'est que je l'appréciais non ? Alors qu'en ce moment c'est… »

« Lily, ne pense pas avec des 'si dans le futur ceci, alors je fais cela', suis tes envies ! » Adeline récupéra le livre et le feuilleta avec attention. Quelque chose clochait. C'était un livre moldu.

« C'est un jeu » Affirma Lily en réfléchissant à voix haute. « C'est un jeu. Je n'ai jamais été voir plus loin. Il… je n'ai jamais pensé qu'il m'aimait vraiment, Ad ; c'était juste comme ça. Je ne le prenais pas au sérieux donc je n'ai jamais gratté plus profond… Merlin, il ne m'a jamais dit qu'il était sérieux ! »

« Tu es sûr qu'il l'est ? » Questionna Adeline « Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a découvert que vous alliez vous marier qu'il est forcément amoureux de toi… peut-être que votre destin c'est que du jour où il arrêtera de te harceler, il se rendra compte que tu étais vraiment bien, finalement »

« Ou je serai sa troisième femme et on aura quarante ans le jour de notre mariage » Répliqua Lily d'une voix morne et cynique. « Tu n'étais pas là hier soir. Je t'assure qu'il était définitivement sérieux. Ce n'était pas… comme d'habitude »

« Et toi dans tout ça ? » Demanda Ad « Tu ne le supportes pas ! Comment peux-tu même songer à sortir avec lui ? »

« Il a changé, non ? » murmura Lily avec sa tête 'je suis paumée, à l'aide'.

« Il a réellement changé ou tu veux t'en convaincre ? »

« Pourquoi je voudrais me convaincre d'un truc pareil ? » Scanda Lily « ce serait bien plus facile pour moi de continuer ma vie comme si de rien était en le détestant sagement sans me poser de questions ! »

« Moi je pense que ce serait plus facile pour toi de te convaincre que tu es amoureuse de lui parce que c'est le destin. Ne pas te poser de questions, ne pas douter de lui ni de ses sentiments parce que tu _sais_ que vous allez vous marier. Plus de prises de tête, pas besoin de revenir ici toute retournée à chaque fois qu'il te montre une facette inattendue de sa personnalité, pas de choix ardu sur ton futur parce que c'est écrit dans Harry Potter donc du coup c'est vrai, clair, net et précis. »

« D'accord » Concéda Lily « sans le livre. J'essaye d'imaginer. Je me lève un jour et je me rends compte que James est sérieux avec ses propositions pour une fois. Je l'envoie balader aussi sec »

« Tu aurais fait ça, sûr » accepta Adeline

« Puis je me pose des questions parce que je ne m'étais pas aperçue qu'il était sérieux. Est-ce qu'il l'est réellement ? Est-ce de l'attirance ou de l'amour ? Est-ce qu'il l'est depuis le début ? » Lily s'arrêta un instant « D'abord je suppose que je trouve ça ridicule. Moi et Potter, franchement ! N'importe quoi, comment peut-il même y penser ? »

« Continue »

« Ensuite, je me mets à le regarder autrement je suppose. Il m'a prise au dépourvu et j'essaye de voir ce que je ne vois pas d'habitude. Ce que j'ai d'autre qui est faux sur son compte »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu découvres ? »

« Je me rends compte que… il me harcèle moins et que je suis moins odieuse cette année » Lily prit conscience de la véracité de ses propos au moment où ils sortirent de sa bouche. Effectivement, cela arrivait en ce moment, ça. « Ensuite, je m'aperçois que… »

« Que ? »

« J'en sais rien » Se rendit-elle compte « Je ne peux pas avoir ce que je découvrirais puisque je n'ai jamais cherché à le faire ! »

« Voilà donc ce que tu dois faire » Conseilla Adeline « Tu oublies que dans le futur tu as craqué pour lui. Tu fais juste comme si c'était un de tes copains de classe – que tu n'as jamais parfaitement supporté même si cette année ça va mieux – qui se déclare soudain à toi. Et si il ne te plait pas, tu envoies ce bouquin au feu et sans sourciller ! »

« Il y a deux mois » Murmura Lily « Quand on a dû décider du jour des entraînements de Quidditch, il a été sympa et on n'a pas mal ri. C'était chouette. »

« Oh par Merlin » S'écria Adeline d'une voix paniquée « Tu es amoureuse de moi ? »

« Quoi ? » S'inquiéta Lily, complètement prise au dépourvu « Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

« Lily, tu ne peux pas juger de ce que tu ressens pour quelqu'un pour quelques plaisanteries. Je veux dire, tu ris tout le temps avec tout le monde ! »

« Okay. D'accord. Bien » Lily se releva, se passa la main dans les cheveux et rangea soigneusement le livre au fond de son coffre. « Je nous donne un mois » Déclara-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie. « Ad, tu me promets de ne pas chercher à lire le livre ? »

La jeune brune acquiesça avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres. « Promis » Lily se dit que quelque chose clochait. C'était quoi, ce sourire ? La préfète haussa les épaules et se rendit dans la salle commune. Il fallait qu'elle mette les choses au clair avec Potter.

Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant qu'un dimanche matin à neuf heures il y ait exactement quatre élèves en plus des quelques premières et deuxièmes levés. Surtout qu'elle ne savait pas à quelle heure la fête s'était réellement finie hier. Ce qui était étrange c'est que la dizaine d'élèves la fixaient tous silencieusement comme si elle avait un panneau 'regardez-moi' sur la tête.

« Wouah Evans, Sexy ! » Cria l'attrapeur de Quidditch en l'apercevant. Lily fronça les sourcils – lui il n'avait pas dû rejoindre son lit de la nuit sûrement – puis baissa les yeux sur sa tenue. Et piqua un fard atroce.

Ad attendit que Lily repasse la porte en sens inverse pour éclater de rire. La rousse pointa la salle de bain en bafouillant. Il n'y avait que Potter pour faire oublier à Lily qu'elle portait toujours son pyjama en doudoune avec les nounours roses…

Vingt minutes plus tard, la jeune fille tambourinait à la porte du dortoir des maraudeurs. C'est Peter qui vint lui ouvrir avec une face toute bouffie et des yeux à moitié fermés.

« Bonjour Peter » L'accueillit gaiement la préfète en le poussant pour rentrer. Il ne réagit même pas tant il était toujours dans le brouillard. Dans la chambre sombre, Sirius et Remus grimaçaient en grognant des insultes sur la personne qui essayait de les réveiller avec ce bouquant.

Sirius s'assit dans son lit – les yeux fermement fermés – puis se recoucha immédiatement en rabattant la couverture sur ses yeux. Remus, lui, roula et se mit en chien de fusil de manière à disparaître complètement sous la couverture. Peter se tenait toujours devant la porte, tourné vers le couloir. Il devait s'être rendormi debout. Seul le lit de Potter était inoccupé.

« Debout ! » Claironna Lily en ouvrant les rideaux puis en arrachant leurs couvertures aux deux maraudeurs endormis.

« Evans ! » Rugit Sirius en battant du bras en l'air pour retrouver sa couette « Je vais te tuer »

« Punition, Black » Déclara la préfète « La fête devait se terminer à minuit. Maintenant assumez d'avoir continué mais vous n'aurez pas droit à une minute de sommeil en plus »

« Monstre » Grogna Remus

« Sadique » Rajouta Sirius

« Folle à lier » Termina Peter en retombant sur son lit, complètement amorphe.

« Lily, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda James Potter en sortant de la salle de bain, habillé de pied en cape.

« Je voulais te parler » Dit-elle « De hier soir » A côté, Sirius et Remus cessèrent de gesticuler pour récupérer leur couverture en sortant le minimum de surface corporelle du lit. Ils avaient l'air très intéressé par la conversation.

« Oui, on devrait en parler » Accepta James en la dévisageant très bizarrement. Il mit ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon et s'appuya contre le mur. Il secoua la tête, fronça les sourcils et regarda à nouveau Lily en se mordillant les lèvres.

« Tu as oublié » Conclut Lily en le voyant ouvrir la bouche pour s'exprimer. Il grimaça et acquiesça

« C'est la potion, tu sais. Vu l'heure je me suis dit que ça ne servait à rien de me mettre au lit et je l'ai prise tout de suite. Et tu connais les effets… »

« Perte de mémoire si tu n'as pas dormi cinq heures avant de la prendre, oui» Elle soupira « Je suppose que ça arrange les choses alors »

« Non ! » Se récria-t-il. Elle fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait là ? « Enfin, je veux dire… On devrait aller parler dans la salle de bains » expliqua-t-il en montrant du menton les yeux grands ouverts et attentifs des deux autres maraudeurs.

Lily sourit et le suivit. Elle se mit sur le bord de la baignoire et assista à un spectacle des plus étranges. James Potter était nerveux. Il tournait en rond, se passait la main dans les cheveux et lui lançait de petits coup d'oeils « Potter abrège mes souffrances et demande »

« Okay, est-ce qu'on a … on a fait quelques chose ? »

« Quelque chose ? » Demanda Lily en arquant un sourcil « Comment ça, quelque chose ? »

« Toi et moi je veux dire » Précisa-t-il, ses joues arborant une jolie couleur cerise

« Crétin ! » Ne put s'empêcher de crier Lily « Qu'est-ce tu crois ? J'ai l'air d'être ce genre de fille ? »

« Non » Se précipita-t-il à répondre « mais on est sorti de la salle commune à minuit et il était presque six heures quand je suis revenu alors je me demandais… »

« Tu te demandais si jamais tu ne t'étais pas envoyé en l'air au passage, c'est ça ? T'es vraiment rien d'autre qu'un… arght, quand je pense que j'étais venue ici pour – que je voulais te laisser une chance et toi, tu – Crétin »

« Mais on s'est embrassé, non ? » Demanda-t-il au moment où elle posait sa main sur la poignée de la porte de la salle de bain. Lily se figea « Parce que je suis presque sûr de m'en rappeler. »

« On a échangé un minuscule et tout petit bisou qui ne voulait strictement rien dire Potter. Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies pensé que je pourrais- »

« Je ne pouvais pas le croire justement » Se justifia-t-il « Il fallait juste que je sois sûr. Maintenant, de quoi tu voulais parler, toi ? »

« Un pari »

« Un … pari ? »

« Ou un challenge plutôt. Tu ne me demandes pas une seule fois de sortir avec toi pendant le mois qui vient et en échange tu pourras me demander une faveur »

« N'importe quelle faveur ? »

« Dans les limites de la décence, oui »

« Okay. »

« Okay ? Et c'est tout ? »

« Je pense que j'ai compris de quoi on avait dû parler cette nuit » Déclara James « Et, si on n'est pas ensemble là, je suppose que je n'ai pas envie de savoir » Et avec ça, il quitta la pièce.

Bien, on pouvait dire que ça c'était plutôt bien passé non ?

* * *

« Miss Evans je comptais sur vous. Vous m'avez extrêmement déçue »

« Professeur, C'était ma faute. Je vous assure. Evans n'a pas eu le choix »

« Cessez de m'interrompre Potter. Même si vous avez effectivement capturé miss Evans, se promener hors de la salle de commune au milieu de la nuit est interdit. Vous aurez donc tous les deux une retenue vendredi soir. Vous pouvez partir »

James se leva de sa chaise et sortit dans le couloir où il fut rejoint par une Lily en colère. « Une retenue, je ne peux pas le croire, une _retenue_, moi ! »

« Ce n'a jamais tué personne, tu sais » Tenta de la rassurer James en lui tapotant l'épaule. Elle lui envoya un regard noir.

« C'est certain que toi, tu n'en as rien à faire ! Je te signale que je suis préfète-en-chef, Potter. Et j'ai… une stupide retenue vendredi soir »

« Si ça rend les choses plus faciles, tu peux toujours considérer que c'est notre premier rendez-vous ensemble » Soupira James avec un sourire ravi collé au visage. Lily se retourna vers lui aussi vive que l'éclair.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de t'en retourner une, là tout de suite »

« Ah ça, Lily » Déclara-t-il en passant un bras derrière ses épaules « c'est parce qu'au fond de toi, tu es touchée que je t'ai défendue devant la prof »

La jeune fille se dégagea et se mit en route vers le cours de potion. « Non Potter, ça c'était juste le prix à payer pour que je t'accompagne en vadrouille avant-hier soir »

« C'est vrai ? » James haussa les épaules et lui emboita le pas. « Si tu le dis »

Lily fronça les sourcils et le regarda bizarrement « Tu as oublié ? » Il acquiesça, ce qui renforça son sentiment de malaise « Mais pourquoi tu… ? »

« Pourquoi je l'ai fait quand même ? » James se passa une main dans les cheveux – Lily secoua la tête de dérision car certaines choses ne changeraient jamais « Je me doutais bien que ce n'était pas toi qui m'avait trainé dans le couloir à vingt-quatre heures une »

« Oh et mon preux chevalier voulait m'éviter de me faire punir ? »

« Tu n'as jamais été fan des retenues… » Rappela James en lui tenant galamment la porte « Mais faut relativiser Lily. C'est ta troisième retenue en sept ans. Ce doit être une sorte de reccord »

Un sourire amusé passa les lèvres de la jeune fille « Tu les as comptées ? » questionna-t-elle. James se figea comme s'il venait de se trahir lui-même. Lily éclata de rire. « En réalité, c'est la cinquième. J'en avais déjà eu deux avant que tu ne remarques mon existence »

« Ouah, t'es une petite rebelle qui s'ignore Evans ! » Singea-t-il avant de se récolter une tape à l'arrière du crâne

« Idiot »

« Révoltée »

« Mademoiselle Evans, monsieur Potter, à vos places je vous prierais » Les interrompit le professeur Slughorn qui, apparemment, ne les avait pas attendus pour commencer la leçon. Lily sentit son visage devenir tout rouge quand elle s'aperçut que toute la classe la fixait. James quant à lui prit place à côté de Sirius comme si de rien n'était.

« Alors » Questionna avidement Adeline quand Lily se fut installée « Les choses avancent plutôt bien avec Potter, non ? »

« Mmh » Marmonna Lily en prenant connaissance de la potion du jour

« Allez, avoue, il est craquant maintenant »

« Bah il l'a toujours été, non ? » Soupira Lily en allumant son feu

« Mais il _te_ fait craquer »

« Soit pas si ridicule. J'ai le droit de rire avec des gens sans en tomber amoureuse, non ? C'est bien ce que tu m'as dit hier matin ? »

« Mmh » Grogna Ad comme Lily venait de retourner ses propres dires contre elle. « N'empêche que tu vas en entendre parler de cette entrée fracassante »

Lily blanchit « On a été si bruyants ? »

« Petite révoltée » Chuchota Ad avant d'éclater de rire

* * *

« Je continue à dire que c'est complètement ridicule » Se plaignit Lily pour la dixième fois de la soirée. Elle s'épongea le front du dos de la main et soupira. « Non mais réellement tu ne trouves pas que - »

« Lily » La stoppa immédiatement James « Je sais. C'est ridicule de nettoyer une salle de trophées dans laquelle personne n'a le droit d'entrer. C'est immoral d'enfermer deux étudiants dans une salle aussi petite pendant des heures alors qu'il n'y a même pas de fenêtre pour aérer. En plus, ça ne sert à rien de nettoyer des objets propres. Et puisqu'on a le droit à la magie en-dehors des retenues, on n'apprend rien à nettoyer comme des moldus. J'ai oublié quelque chose ou je viens de nous épargner dix minutes de plaintes non-stop ? »

« Tu as oublié le fait que tu es assis à te tourner les pouces pendant que je frotte ! » grinça Lily en se sentant humiliée. Oui, elle râlait depuis les deux dernières heures, et alors ? Elle était enfermée dans un cagibi avec Potter sans baguette. Et celui-ci n'en foutait pas une !

« Très bien » Soupira celui-ci en se remettant sur ses pieds. Et là, Lily crut que ses yeux allaient littéralement exploser hors de ses orbites. Potter sortit une baguette de l'intérieur de sa robe. Il sortit une _baguette_ !

« Attends, tu plaisantes, là ? » S'offusqua la jeune fille lorsque, en un tour de poignet, il fit briller tous les objets qu'elle s'évertuait à nettoyer depuis deux heures. « Pourquoi – Comment »

« Tu croyais quand même pas que j'avais eu sept ans de retenue et que je n'avais mis au point aucune stratégie ? J'ai donné ma baguette de remplacement au prof et gardé celle-ci »

« Ta…baguette de remplacement ? » Répéta Lily avant d'aviser du chiffon qu'elle tenait toujours en main et de se précipiter sur Potter avec. « Et tu m'as laissé travailler tout ce temps alors que tu l'avais sur toi ! Comment as-tu pu ? »

« Hey, doucement ! » Il lui attrapa le poignet pour la stopper au moment où elle allait abattre la serpillère sur sa tête. Lily resta figée un moment, regardant Potter qui n'était qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle, retenant l'envie qu'elle avait de lui cracher au visage.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé frotter comme une enragée ? » Demanda-t-elle à nouveau en sentant à peine la rage redescendre dans son corps. Pour qui se prenait-il exactement ? Ca l'amusait de la voir s'évertuer à l'ouvrage ? Il pensait peut-être que ça se passerait ainsi une fois qu'ils seraient mariés. Elle frottant et lui – Attends, elle ne venait pas réellement de penser ça, là ?

« Tu étais mignonne » Murmura James en lâchant son poignet et en détournant le regard. Lily en resta interdite. « Excuse-moi Lily mais c'est la première fois que je te vois te plaindre de quelque chose. D'habitude, tu es toujours si droite, tu acceptes tout ou bien tu refuses net. Mais là, c'était trop… »

« Imbécile » Grogna la jeune fille en allant s'asseoir par terre un peu plus loin « T'es vraiment insupportable »

James éclata de rire. « N'empêche que je n'aurais jamais soupçonné un tel caractère chez toi, Evans »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pendant une heure maintenant que tout est propre ? »

« On peut parler » Suggéra James. Lily le regarda comme s'il débarquait de mars. « Non mais vraiment, je suis sûr qu'on peut trouver quelque chose qu'on a en commun »

« D'accord » Murmura Lily lentement en le fixant toujours « On ne peut pas parler Quidditch, on ne peut parler des cours. Pas de nos amis et je n'ai pas envie d'aborder la famille. Tu as une idée ? »

« Tu as entendu la nouvelle chanson de Fegus ? » Questionna-t-il

Lily pâlit. « Non on ne peut pas discuter musique »

« Pourquoi ? » Questionna-t-il avec un air de chien battu

« J'ai des goûts un peu … particulier »

« Moi aussi » S'amusa James. Lily leva les yeux au ciel sans en croire un mot. « Je parie que tu ne connais aucun de mes groupes préférés »

« Essaie pour voir » Le lança Lily, en sachant parfaitement qu'elle avait une excellente culture musicale même si elle détestait la musique 'dans le vent'.

« Les Jow's, Field&Go, Sunchina, Trois chemises et un pantalon »

Elle pouffa. « Non, j'le crois pas. Tu écoutes _ça_ ? »

« Ben oui » James dodelina la tête un instant, un peu perdu « C'est quoi le problème ? »

« Mais c'est… de la musique pour enfants ! »

* * *

Le lendemain matin, toute personne ayant mangé un croissant aux groseilles se mit à chantonner « Alice au bois ».

« Reste calme » Lui conseilla Adeline quand Lily se leva, mi-amusée, mi-furieuse. Mais c'était son job. Potter lui demandait de sortir avec lui et elle engueulait les maraudeurs pour les blagues vaseuses qu'ils faisaient. Pour dire vrai, ses derniers temps, le cœur n'était plus dans les cris. Était-ce elle qui devenait immature et appréciait leurs idioties ou eux qui devenaient moins méchants, moins moqueurs et 'ridiculisateurs' dans leurs tours ? Elle ne savait pas mais jamais avant la septième elle n'avait été 'mi-amusée'. Non, elle était entièrement furieuse.

« Potter » Soupira Lily en s'asseyant au milieu des maraudeurs. « Tu trouves ça drôle à ton âge ? »

Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose mais la ferma instantanément et acquiesça vivement en direction de Lily, comme s'il attendait quelque chose de sa part. Elle ne comprit pas sur le moment.

« Tu m'as dit que tu ne connaissais pas cette chanson hier. Je voulais remettre tes classiques à jour, c'est tout » Répondit James en la regardant avec cette lueur amusée dans les yeux qui lui donnait envie de le frapper et d'éclater de rire en même temps.

« Et te payer une bonne tranche de rire en même temps » Grinça Lily « Tu sais ce qui m'énerve par-dessus-tout Potter ? »

« Que je trouve toujours le moyen d'être original, chérie ? »

« Tu te moques des autres continuellement et tu es incapable d'autodérision ! A ce point, c'est malsain. On ne peut jamais être sûr que tu ne vas pas faire quelque chose que la victime ressentira comme la honte de sa vie alors que toi, tu t'en sors toujours bien et- »

« Des fois, je me dis qu'il suffirait de t'enregistrer quand tu pars dans un de tes monologues et j'aurais de quoi te faire chanter toute une vie »

« Tu vois, c'est ça ! Tu te moques de tout le monde, tout le temps ! »

« Très bien » James se pencha et attrapa le plat de croissants devant lui pour le vider dans son sac. « Quelque chose à rajouter ? »

« Potter, qu'est-ce que tu… » Mais Lily s'interrompit quand elle le vit mordre lui-même dans un croissant aux groseilles – ceux-là même qu'il avait empoisonné. Et avec la quantité qu'il y avait dans son sac, il pourrait tenir la journée entière.

Au moment où il avala, il sembla à Lily que Sirius voulut crier 'non' mais tout ce qui sortit de sa bouche fut un « Alice aimait ses moutons – on – on » Atrocement aigu.

* * *

« Monsieur Potter, au lieu de bavarder avec vos camarades, pourriez-vous me citer les vertus du guarmol ? » Demanda le professeur Slughorn, lors de la première heure.

« Et dans son chalet, tout de bois fait, Alice comptait ses moutons – on –on » fut sa réponse. Il écopa d'une retenue.

* * *

« Potter ! Au lieu de manger, veuillez transformer votre canari ! » Exigea le professeur McGonnagall lors de la deuxième heure.

« Et Alice, avait un chat, et tout les deux f'saient la joie des moutons –on-on » Seconde retenue.

* * *

« Puisque messieurs Black et Potter semblent en si grande conversation, je suppose qu'ils pourront nous rappeler les différences entre loup et loup-garou pour rafraîchir la mémoire de monsieur Ratignol » Avait déclaré le professeur de défense lors de la troisième heure après avoir soupiré de désespoir à l'énoncé de la question de Gustave Ratignol.

Et James et Sirius avaient repris, en chœur « Alice quitta ses moutons et s'enfonça dans les buissons –on –on » Double retenue.

* * *

Finalement, Flitwick avait voulu savoir pourquoi Remus Lupin avait éclaté de rire en pleine explication et James avait sobrement déclaré « Car Alice et son p'tit chat, se sont perdu dans les bois ! ». Et James Potter chantait si horriblement faux que le professeur en était tombé de ses coussins. Avant de lui donner une retenue.

_(1) Le mythe d'Oedipe : """Le roi de Thèbes, Laios, avait eu un fils nommé Oedipe. Il alla consulter les oracles et ceux-ci prédirent que l'enfant allait tuer son père et épouser sa mère. Ne pouvant y croire, le roi abandonna son fils dans les montagnes où il fut recueilli par un berger par par un autre roi. Une fois adulte, on prédit à Oedipe qu'il allait tuer son père. croyant que son père adoptif était son vrai père, il s'enfuit. En chemin il rencontra Laios et ses serviteurs qu'il tua, pensant qu'il s'agissait de voleurs. Il défia le Sphinx qui menaçait la ville de Thèbes et gagna. En récompense, on lui donna la reine comme épouse.""" La prédiction s'est donc révélée vraie parce que Laios a voulu qu'elle soit fausse._


	3. Les Epreuves de James Potter

Bonjour à tous !

C'ets un beau dimanche alors j'en profite pour vous dire à nouveau MERCI pour vos reviews et sans plus m'étendre

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**La Fée d'Améraude**

_« Heu, James ? Tu ne croyais quand même pas que Lily Evans n'allait pas se venger pour la retenue de l'autre fois … »_

Le soir, dans la salle commune, Lily était assise en terrain miné. Elle s'était dit qu'il fallait qu'elle parle à James, chose qu'elle ne faisait que rarement par le passé. Mais comme elle ne savait pas où il était et qu'elle n'avait pas envie de mettre à nouveau un pied dans son dortoir, elle s'était assise sur _son_ fauteuil. Celui qui était si confortable et juste en face du feu. Celui qui transformait toute personne essayant de l'utiliser en un boutonneux binoclard habillé comme dans les années trente.

Oui, c'était le fauteuil de James Potter et les seules autres personnes à ne pas finir en 'ringard' comme le jeune homme les appelait après s'y être assis étaient les autres maraudeurs et … elle.

Elle avait découvert ça une nuit qu'elle était atteinte d'insomnie. Elle était descendue, à moitié endormie, et s'était laissée tomber dans le fauteuil avant de se relever en toute vitesse quand elle s'était aperçue où elle était assise. Elle avait attendu cinq minutes, mais comme il ne se passait rien, elle avait fait un autre essai et avait été ravie de sa découverte.

Elle avait cru un instant que le jeune homme avait mûri et qu'il avait compris qu'il n'avait pas le droit de se dédicacer des objets de la salle commune qui, à juste titre, était commune. Le lendemain, elle avait donc confié la bonne nouvelle à Adeline qui s'était empressée d'essayer le fauteuil. Résultat, elle n'avait plus osé sortir du dortoir de la journée et c'était McGonnagall elle-même qui avait dû venir la chercher pour la forcer à aller en cours.

Tout ce que James Potter avait trouvé à dire était « Mais Lily, tout ce qui est à moi est à toi, je croyais que tu le savais mon ange »

Le pauvre James avait _malencontreusement_ perdu ses lunettes ce soir-là et ne les avait récupérées que le lendemain soir. Et bien sûr, Lily ne s'était absolument pas moquée de lui quand il avait été aveugle pendant toute une journée …

Au moins, elle avait la paix, aucun élève n'osant la déranger. Tous la regardaient bizarrement, comme si elle était complètement folle de vouloir voler le fauteuil du _maître_. Personnellement, elle trouvait que c'était le lieu où elle avait le plus de chance de voir Potter à part dans son dortoir… ou dans les cuisines… ou en train de préparer un mauvais coup dans le château… ou avec une fille sur la tour d'astronomie… ou sur son balai… ou – Enfin, elle avait pris un livre pour passer le temps.

« Mon amour » Clama une voix à son oreille. Lily sursauta et laissa tomber son livre sous la surprise. « Je suis content que tu te acceptes enfin d'utiliser une chose si chère à mon cœur que ce fauteuil »

« Arrête les comptines Potter et assieds-toi » Le coupa immédiatement Lily en ramassant son livre.

Malheureusement pour elle, James profita de ce qu'elle était penchée en avant pour l'attraper par la taille, la soulever avec une facilité déconcertante, s'asseoir sur son fauteuil puis la reposer sur ses genoux. « On parle où tu veux et quand tu veux » Susurra-t-il à son oreille.

« Mais t'es dingue ? » Cria-t-elle en le frappant à la tête avec son bouquin, le cœur battant la chamade sous la peur qu'elle venait d'avoir. Se faire soulever par la taille alors qu'on est la tête en bas n'est pas quelque chose de foncièrement rassurant…

« Aie ! » Glapit-il en se reculant vivement. Aussitôt, il retira ses mains de la jeune fille qui le fusillait du regard, toujours assise sur ses genoux. « Ca fait mal ! »

« Tiens, tu ne chantes plus ? » Feint-elle de remarquer en remettant son livre dans son sac. « Tu aurais pu choisir autre chose qu'une chanson paillarde »

« Et moi qui ai cru un instant que tu allais me féliciter de mon sacrifice » Se plaint-il d'une voix geignarde en redéposant doucement et avec hésitation une de ses mains sur le genou de Lily. Qui prit alors conscience de sur quoi- ou plutôt sur qui – elle était assise. « Tu n'as aimé la chanson d'Alice au bois garde ses moutons ? »

Son souffle tout contre sa joue faisait un drôle d'effet à Lily, pas vraiment des frissons mais ce n'était pas désagréable, que du contraire. Elle baissa les yeux sur lui et soupira lourdement. « Oh oui » Dit-elle ironiquement « J'ai particulièrement aimé Sirius chantant au Professeur de Runes _ce_ qu'Alice allait faire dans les buissons »

« J'ai manqué ça ? » S'écria-t-il en se redressant dans son siège, ce qui eut pour effet de coller le bras droit de Lily à son torse. Elle se mordit les lèvres mais ne bougea pas, refusant de lui laisser l'opportunité de croire que ça lui faisait quelque chose d'être sur lui. « C'est injuste ! Je parie qu'il a eu une double retenue pour un truc comme ça… Il arrive toujours à me battre ! »

« Te battre ? » Répéta Lily sans y croire « Tu veux dire que vous avez encore parié sur qui aurait le plus de retenues ? Mais vous avez quel âge à la fin ? »

James lui fit un sourire timide. « Il faut que j'en profite tant que nous ne sortons pas ensemble, mon cœur » Murmura-t-il d'un ton confiant en remontant doucement sa main sur la jambe de la jeune fille. « A ce moment-là, il deviendra hors de question de passer une minute loin de toi »

D'un geste autoritaire, Lily remit la main du garçon sur son genou. « Ce genre de phrase me donne plutôt envie de fuir » Grinça-t-elle « Je n'ai jamais été fan du genre collant »

« C'est toi qui est venue me trouver ce matin » Lui rappela James « Et toi qui m'attendais ici maintenant. Alors, qui colle l'autre le plus ? »

« Dit le garçon qui me poursuit depuis trois ans » Railla Lily en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout. Voilà qu'elle recommençait à se laisser entraîner dans cette semi complicité qu'elle avait avec Potter où ils se lançaient des boutades pas méchantes, presque amicales. Elle était assise sur ses genoux, elle sentait son souffle dans son cou et sur sa jambe, elle savait encore exactement où sa main l'avait caressée. Elle savait que c'était ridicule, que c'était Potter, mais aujourd'hui elle n'avait plus le luxe de se dire 'C'est juste pour rire, c'est ça, notre relation à nous. En toute inimité amicale' ; non, il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait et qu'il était sérieux. Et un bouquin venu du futur les avait prédits morts.

En ce moment, Lily n'était pas vraiment convaincue que l'action des Fées d'Emeraudes était toujours bénéfique.

« Tu rêves ? » Susurra la voix grave de James Potter à son oreille.

Lily se mordit la lèvre, refusant d'admettre qu'il était plutôt agréable comme garçon quand on oubliait son caractère insupportable, et tourna une nouvelle fois la tête vers lui. « Ta baguette » Exigea-t-elle

Il la regarda, mi-surpris, mi-moqueur, avant de demander « Tu me défies en duel ? »

« Non Potter, je te lance le pari que tu es incapable d'aller en retenue sans ta baguette de remplacement » Lui expliqua-t-elle « C'est facile de jouer au dur et de recevoir toutes ces punitions sans ciller puisque tu sais que tu t'en sors sans trop d'efforts en retenue. Donc, puisque tu as si bien travaillé aujourd'hui pour avoir cinq retenues »

« Six » Corrigea-t-il

« Si tu veux. Prouve-moi que tu es capable de défendre le courage des Lions et donne-moi ta seconde baguette à chaque fois que tu iras expier tes fautes »

« Tu es un démon, Lily Evans » Constata le jeune homme. « Je n'aurais jamais dû te dire un secret de maraudeurs »

« Mais mon chéri » Se moqua Lily « Quand on sortira ensemble, tu devras me dire tous tes secrets, tu sais ? » James pâlit « Tu vois les horribles années d'odieux chantages qui se profilent ? »

« Mais tu m'aimeras à ce moment-là » Se rassura le jeune homme en reprenant des couleurs « Tu ne voudras que mon bonheur. Quoiqu'il en soit, tu es consciente qu'il me faut une compensation pour céder à ton caprice ? »

Lily haussa un sourcil « Une compensation ? »

« J'accepte si en échange tu me dis bonjour tous les matins pendant un mois » Proposa-t-il avec un sourire que Lily ne sut analyser car dire bonjour ne ressemblait à ce que James Potter pourrait exiger d'elle.

« Deux semaines » Marchanda-t-elle pour le simple fait de ne pas le laisser gagner entièrement.

« Trois semaines » décida-t-il « Tu me dis bonjour tous les matins en m'embrassant »

Comment ne l'avait-elle pas vu venir ? C'était évident qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose comme ça avec Potter. « Sur la joue » Précisa Lily en avisant que c'était le bon moment pour partir de son siège de fortune. Les sixièmes venaient de finir les cours et si les trois miss ragots la voyaient sur les genoux de Potter, la rumeur qu'ils étaient ensemble ferait le tour du château en moins de vingt-quatre heures.

« A la commissure des lèvres » Tenta James en sachant parfaitement qu'il allait accepter. Même si ce n'était que sur la joue, il était assez doué à tourner la tête au bon moment pour que ça finisse autrement. C'était même comme ça qu'il s'y prenait régulièrement quand il voulait sortir avec une fille.

« Sur la joue »

« A la commissure des lèvres »

« Sur la joue, Potter » Le stoppa Lily. « Et tu sais parfaitement que je n'accepterai jamais d'aller plus loin alors arrête avant que je m'énerve »

« Sur les deux joues » Proposa James « Et je te fais la promesse de ne pas demander à Sirius de me prêter sa baguette »

Lily fut un instant choquée qu'il ait même songé à le faire. Il devait quand même se rendre compte que si elle lui proposait ce marché, c'était justement pour qu'il fasse de vraies retenues comme un vrai élève, pas pour qu'il se trouve une autre baguette de remplacement à la place !

« Sur les deux joues pendant un mois » Finit par négocier Lily « Mais tu ne prends aucune baguette de personne avec toi pendant les retenues »

James grimaça. Il se souvenait assez bien de ses premières retenues, les vraies, ou celles que les professeurs surveillaient. C'était tellement ennuyant de vraiment faire le travail. Mais avec un peu de chance, il réussirait à l'embrasser dès demain, elle s'énerverait et le deal tomberait à l'eau. Il n'aurait même pas à lui mentir…

« Marché conclu »

---

« Alors ? » Lui demanda Adeline quant Lily entra dans la chambre

« Quoi ? »

« Comment on se sent après avoir flirté avec Potter ? » La questionna la jeune fille en souriant moqueusement.

« Je ne flirtais pas avec lui ! » Se défendit Lily en se retournant vers Ad « Tu es folle ? »

« Oh non, tu ne flirtais pas du tout. Tu étais juste assise sur ses genoux, il avait la main sur ta jambe, il te murmurait des trucs à l'oreille, tu te mordais les lèvres et je parie que vous vous lanciez des pics » Enuméra la jeune fille « Mais vous ne flirtiez pas du tout »

« On n'a pas… je n'ai pas… » Bredouilla Lily en prenant l'ampleur dramatique de la situation. Est-ce qu'elle venait de flirter avec Potter ? « Et puis d'abord, tu fais une enquête sur nous ou quoi ? » Dit Lily avec humeur à son amie

« Du calme, Evans » Rigola Adeline « Tu as juste besoin de moi pour te faire prendre conscience de ton comportement. Mais tu es très mignonne quand tu laisses ton instinct de femme amoureuse prendre le dessus »

« Quoi ? » Glapit Lily sans en revenir « Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui ! On t'a fait prendre une potion de confusion ou quoi ? »

« Regarde bien et apprends de mon génie » Déclara la jeune fille en pointant la porte « 3… 2… 1…

0/Bam

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, emportant dans le bruit la fin du décompte d'Adeline. Avec l'horreur la plus totale, Lily vit Sandra et Thelma se précipiter sur elle et la serrer dans leurs bras.

« Lily ! » Cria l'une « On est si contente pour toi, on n'y croyait plus »

« T'es la meilleure ! » Déclama l'autre « On savait que tu finirais par t'en rendre compte »

Lily se dégagea de la prise des jumelles avec lesquelles elle partageait son dortoir et recula sur son lit. « Du calme, les filles, du calme » Murmura-t-elle comme si elle essayait de contenir deux lions enragés. En vrai, ces deux filles lui faisaient presque aussi peur que ces animaux.

« Mais c'est génial »

« Grandiose »

« Admirable »

« Fantastique »

« Inespéré »

Lily se retourna vers sa meilleure amie avec une moue de désespoir. « Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? »

« Vous allez si bien ensemble »

« Vous êtes comme le yin et le yang »

« Le noir et le blanc »

« La neige et la plage »

« L'épilation et le maquillage ! »

Adeline explosa de rire tandis que Lily regardait avec effroi les deux filles s'approcher pour lui faire un câlin dont elles avaient le secret et dont elle ressortait toujours avec un bleu, au moins.

« Ceci » Expliqua Adeline « est la conséquence directe de ta séance de flirtage avec Potter »

« La préfète et le maraudeur » Soupira une des jumelles (Lily était incapable de les distinguer). « Quelle merveilleuse histoire d'amour »

« Un roman chevaleresque »

« Une épopée magique »

« Un récit magnifique »

« Une poésie romantique »

« Un chant lyric »

« Et j'ai pu deviner cette scène avant même de consulter ma boule de cristal » Ajouta Adeline avant de rire de nouveau en voyant Lily ployer sous les assauts des deux filles.

« STOP » Cria Lily pour essayer de retrouver le calme du dortoir. « Je suis désolée les filles mais il n'y a rien entre Potter et moi »

« Quoi ? » Minauda Sandra en lançant un regard pétillant vers Lily « Mais on vous a vu »

« James est tellement _amoureux_ de toi » Ajouta Thelma en joignant les mains comme si elle faisait une prière au ciel pour que Lily ouvre les yeux

« Ca se voit tellement, Lily » termina Adeline en se retenant de rire en voyant la tête que tirait la rousse.

Incapable d'en supporter plus, Lily alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse calmement.

Depuis le début de l'année, elle s'entendait bien avec Potter, c'était véridique. Bien sûr, ils se lançaient continuellement des pics et se disputaient parfois mais ils ne s'insultaient plus et supportaient de mieux en mieux d'être en présence de l'autre dans la même pièce sans pour autant être idiot et vaniteux pour James, sur les nerfs et trop réactive pour elle.

Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, il se révélait capable d'être sympa bien que ce soit caché sous une épaisse couche d'égo surdimensionné et de mauvaise foi. Il agissait comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle voit ses bons côtés. Il était arrivé à plusieurs reprises depuis Septembre qu'il baisse la garde et qu'elle se sente vraiment bien avec lui. Même si ça n'arrivait pas souvent, une certaine connivence était née entre eux à partir de ces moments et persistait même avec leurs masques de James-je –suis-le-plus-cool et de Lily-je-suis-une-préfète-et-c'est-tout.

Lily ne pouvait pas prétendre qu'apprendre qu'il ne s'était pas moqué d'elle toutes ces années, ou du moins ces derniers mois, ne l'avait pas chamboulée. Elle était complètement perdue. Parce que même s'ils s'entendaient mieux, James avait continué à la harceler et elle à répondre vertement sans y croire. Elle avait, au cours des années, construit une coquille autour d'elle ayant pour seul but de se protéger de James Potter et elle avait installé cette petite voix dans sa tête qui lui rappelait qu'il ne faisait ça que pour rire à chaque fois qu'elle se plaisait trop à ses côtés.

Dans sa tête, il n'était pas sérieux avec elle et c'était pour ça qu'elle n'était pas touchée par ses marques d'attention, ses comportements idiots dans lesquels elle lisait très bien qu'il cherchait à l'impressionner. C'était aussi pour ça qu'elle n'hésitait jamais à l'insulter et lui répondre méchamment. Parce que c'était un jeu et qu'il ne prenait pas plus pour lui les insanités qu'elle lui jetait qu'elle ne prenait au sérieux ses compliments.

Maintenant, tout était différent. Elle l'avait surpris en train de la regarder deux jours plus tôt et elle ne pouvait plus douter. Tout dans la manière dont il agissait, dans la manière dont ses yeux étaient intenses quand ils étaient sur elle, ne faisait que lui rappeler sa confession à laquelle Lily était décidée à croire. Mais c'était difficile de revenir en arrière, de laisser tomber sa carapace de protection quand il était alentours.

Ils avaient déjà un tel passé en commun et voilà qu'il voudrait passer l'éponge et juste faire comme s'il était un garçon normal auquel elle pourrait s'attacher. C'était difficile, un exercice mental que Lily ne savait pas si elle avait force d'accomplir. Elle redoutait ce qu'elle pourrait découvrir en relâchant la muselière de son cœur à propos de Potter. Elle pourrait très bien être déjà charmée par lui comme il était fort possible qu'elle lui soit indifférente. Elle ne pensait pas lui être hostile mais c'était également une possibilité.

Mais, comme si le vase n'était pas plein encore, il y avait cette histoire de futur. Elle avait peur, elle était tétanisée. Elle voulait se convaincre que ce n'était pas vrai, que le livre avait tort, que la fée s'était trompée. Mais elle avait lu les ouvrages de soins aux créatures magiques d'Adeline. Elle savait aujourd'hui que les fées d'Emeraude ne se trompent jamais ni ne mentent.

Toute personne sensée en possession de ces informations aurait pris une autre décision. Celle de ne pas se rapprocher de James, de ne pas laisser l'occasion au futur de se réaliser et de ne pas mourir. Mais c'était un raisonnement simpliste, bien trop facile. Plusieurs facteurs intervenaient.

Tout d'abord, leur monde était en guerre et celui-dont-il-ne-fallait-pas-prononcer-le-nom en avait particulièrement après les nés-moldus comme elle et les traitres à leur sang comme James. Ils avaient donc d'ors et déjà une grande proportion de chance (ou de malchance) de mourir jeunes. De plus, lui comme elle désirait prendre part à cette guerre, ne pas rester inactif et se battre. Ce qui augmentait encore la probabilité d'une mort précoce.

De plus, se marier et avoir un enfant semblait un tel bonheur dans le petit enfer qu'était l'extérieur de Poudlard. Le monde était tellement sombre dehors, tout le monde calfeutré chez lui le plus souvent possible, que cette possibilité de fonder une famille n'était plus qu'une hypothèse heureuse pour la plupart des jeunes filles, pas un réel rêve d'avenir. En tout cas, pas tant que le conflit ne prenait pas fin. Et Lily avait l'occasion de le fonder ce foyer et d'y être heureuse d'après ce que le livre disait. Allait-elle se priver de cette chance pour vivre un peu plus vieille ? Ne valait-il pas mieux être heureux mais peu que longtemps malheureux ?

Bien sûr, rien ne disait qu'elle ne trouverait pas son bonheur ailleurs. Sauf que pour ça, il n'y avait aucune garantie. C'était déjà si formidable de trouver une fois l'homme de sa vie…

De plus, choisir de ne pas laisser à James sa chance serait égoïste. Elle n'avait pas bien compris mais visiblement, elle avait fait quelque chose à son fils qui lui avait permis de détruire le seigneur des ténèbres alors même que Dumbledore n'y parvenait pas. Combien de temps en plus vivrait-il s'il ne tentait pas de tuer Harry ? Combien de morts en plus ferait-il ? C'était un sacrifice énorme que sa vie, mais combien Lily en sauverait-elle en agissant de la sorte ?

Pour toutes ces raisons, elle avait décidé de donner une chance au jeune homme. Après, adviendrait ce qui devait arriver.

---

« Bonjour James » Susurra une voix à l'oreille du jeune homme le lendemain matin. La voix était chaude, sexy, flirteuse. Il sourit d'une oreille à l'autre, sans croire à sa chance. Mais son enthousiasme retomba vite quand il reconnut le parfum de Thelma avant même de se retourner.

« Salut » Grommela-t-il en continuant à manger et en ignorant la jeune fille qui ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle lui plaqua un bisou sur la joue. « Tu vas bien, Thelma ? » Se sentit-il obligé de demander

« Je suis heureuse de voir que tu te rappelles mon nom » Déclara la jeune fille « J'ai eu comme l'impression que tu m'oubliais ces derniers temps »

James grimaça. Il avait dragué la jeune fille de manière assez régulière avant sa nuit avec Lily. Mais suite à la demande de la jeune fille le lendemain, il l'avait complètement laissée tomber. Il savait que si Lily faisait l'effort de venir lui demander de ne pas l'inviter à sortir pendant un mois, c'était qu'il y avait une chance qu'elle dise oui à la fin. Et donc, il ferait la plus belle bourde de sa vie s'il sortait avec une autre fille ce mois-ci.

« Ecoute, pas de chichi entre nous, James » Dit la jeune fille en posant une de ses mains sur son épaule. « Tu ne m'aurais pas approché si je n'étais pas ton genre de filles à la base. Alors dis-moi ce qu'il se passe et je ne te fais pas de scène »

James sourit, amusé de la franchise de la jeune fille. C'était une des raisons qui l'avait poussé à l'approcher à la base. Elle était surprenante et décontenançait facilement les gens autour d'elle. « Il semble que j'ai une chance avec Lily » Lui expliqua honnêtement James « Alors je suppose que c'est mieux si on ne se rapproche pas trop pendant quelques temps »

« Trop cool » Siffla la jeune fille. Sirius toussa bruyamment en face de lui, comme s'il ne croyait pas ce qu'il venait d'entendre. « Quand je vais dire à Sandra qu'on avait raison… »

« Pourquoi, quand moi je l'ai plaquée, elle m'a fait une scène pendant trois jours et toi, elle dit 'trop cool' ? » Demanda Patmol en regardant la jeune fille s'éloigner

« Parce que James et moi sommes l'épilation et le maquillage » répondit la voix de Lily dans le dos du jeune homme. Les quatre maraudeurs la regardèrent comme si elle était devenue complètement folle. « Je ne savais pas que je devrais faire la file pour te dire bonjour, Potter »

« L'épilation et le maquillage ? » Demanda Remus, franchement intrigué par cette expression féminine qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« Oui, deux contraires qui se rassemblent dans le but d'embellir une femme » Exposa Lily en se délectant de leurs visages ahuris. En réalité, elle trouvait cette expression made-in-jumelles aussi farfelue qu'eux mais ne le dit pas. Elle profita que James était sonné pour lui plaquer deux rapides bisous sur les joues et se diriger vers son côté de la table.

« Je trouve que vous avez le chic pour trouver les filles les plus bizarres » Remarqua Peter avant de mordre dans son croissant.

« Tu te souviens le jour où Sirius a plaqué Thelma et qu'elle a raccourci toutes ses affaires de deux tailles ? » Participa Remus

« Et où il a passé deux heures à se plaindre qu'il avait grossi ? Mémorable » Se délecta Peter en se souvenant « Et celui où James a plaqué Elise Burne ? »

« Et qu'elle lui a jeté un sort de mauvaise haleine pour un mois ? C'était surtout admirable la tête de Charlotte quand il a essayé de l'embrasser après » Rigola Remus

« Ouais ben au moins, on en a des copines, nous » Coupa Sirius avec mauvaise humeur en se souvenant de cette horrible journée. A vrai dire, toutes ses journées de rupture étaient horribles ; heureusement qu'il n'y en avait pas eu tant que ça…

« Ah… Parfois je regretterais presque de ne pas être le maraudeur le plus à la mode » Railla Peter en se moquant encore des deux garçons

« Presque » Souligna Remus

« Demain, je l'embrasse » Déclara soudain James et ses trois amis éclatèrent de rire quand le loup-garou ajouta « Et ça fera la quantième gifle ? »

---

Le lendemain matin …

« Et donc, quand je lui ai dit 'petit, regarde en bas un instant', il a baissé la tête et le vif était juste- » James interrompit son anecdote au moment où il sentit les lèvres les plus douces du monde toucher sa joue. Un sourire idiot ornait sa bouche tandis que Lily l'embrassait sur l'autre joue.

« Continue Potter, je ne voulais pas t'interrompre » Lui dit Lily en le regardant avec un sourire amusé

« Heu… je… il lui a dit » Bredouilla James, confus. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que Lily s'exécute avec tant de facilité à sa demande. C'était vraiment étrange mais cela ne lui déplaisait pas, assurément.

« Peu importe » Le coupa la jeune fille « Je me demandais si tu aurais une minute pour moi ce soir »

« Pour toi ? »

« J'ai besoin d'un petit coup de main en métamorphose. Tu es libre ? »

« Oui » Répondit aussitôt James « Enfin, j'ai entrainement de Quidditch puis une retenue avec Slughorn … »

« Après alors ? » Proposa Lily en s'éloignant déjà « A ce soir, Potter »

« Je rêve ou Lily Evans vient de donner rendez-vous à James ? » Demanda Sirius en regardant toujours la direction où Lily avait disparu.

« Lily Evans vient de donner rendez-vous à Cornedrue » Confirma Remus d'une voix blanche.

« Vous croyez que c'est un piège ? » Interrogea Peter en regardant dans la même direction, lui aussi.

« Ca ou elle veut se débarrasser de nous définitivement en nous faisant faire des arrêts cardiaques » Termina Sirius. « Bon, retour aux choses sérieuses. Tu me dois trois galions Peter, il ne l'a pas embrassée. Et tu m'en dois deux Remus, elle ne l'a pas giflée. »

---

James marchait dans le couloir en tournant douloureusement sa tête d'un côté à l'autre. Il avait oublié à quel point une retenue avec le vieux Slug était horrible. L'ignoble et gras bonhomme lui avait fait récurer une bonne douzaine de vieux chaudron à la main. Il s'était dit que ça irait vite puis s'était rappelé sa promesse à Lily.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait tenu parole. Sirius était avec lui, il avait sa baguette, il avait jeté un sort et avait proposé à James de faire de même pour lui. En plus, ce ne serait pas mentir à Lily puisque c'était Sirius qui lancerait le sort de Recurvite. Et pourtant, il avait refusé et avait frotté. Il avait regardé son ami s'en aller une demi-heure avant lui et regretté son choix longtemps mais il avait accompli sa retenue jusqu'au bout.

Et maintenant, il avait le dos et la nuque en compote. Il aurait certainement un torticolis demain, ce qui l'empêcherait encore de piéger Lily. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il serait également obligé de faire a retenue de McGonnagall à la main. C'est seulement à ce moment qu'il comprit que la jeune fille savait exactement ce qu'elle faisait en acceptant son marché. Elle avait tout prévu et était bien décidée à se venger pour ce qu'il l'avait laissée frotter la dernière fois.

Quand James pénétra dans la salle commune, son seul souhait était de s'étaler dans son lit comme une épave. Le quidditch plus le nettoyage avaient eu raison de lui. Cependant, il remarqua Lily qui l'attendait à une table et c'est sur une chaise en bois des plus inconfortables qu'il alla s'écraser.

« Tu veux ma mort » Gémit-il en se massant la nuque comme il pouvait. Il ne jeta pas un coup d'œil à Lily, qui souriait sûrement en savourant sa victoire, et demanda « Alors, c'est quoi ce soudain problème en méta ? »

« Je n'en avais aucun » Confirma-t-elle ses doutes. Au prix d'un grand effort, James releva la tête de la table de bois. « Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu n'avais pas triché »

« Tu me surveillais ? » Répéta le jeune homme « Alors que je pourrai être dans mon lit… »

« Tu me ferais presque pitié » Déclara-t-elle en se levant. « Suis-moi »

James arqua un sourcil mais suivit sa préfète préférée jusque devant le feu. Il n'avait plus la force de poser de questions. C'était comme si chaque mouvement lui déchirait les muscles du haut de son dos. La jeune fille lui indiqua de s'asseoir dans son fauteuil et se plaça derrière lui.

Toujours aussi intrigué par le déroulement des évènements, James la laissa faire. Il sentit ses mains qui se posaient un peu à l'intérieur de ses épaules et, à sa plus grande surprise, elle commença à le masser.

« Lily, qu'est-ce que… oh, mm, tu es plutôt douée, tu sais ? »

« Je suis contente » Lui confia-t-elle « Je sais que tu as fait ta retenue avec Sirius et qu'il ne l'a pas vraiment faite. Je pensais que tu lui demanderais d'ajuster ta situation »

James sourit. « Ca veut dire que je viens de gagner ta confiance ? » Murmura le jeune homme en sentant chacun de ses muscles se détendre sous l'action des mains de Lily.

« Penche-toi en avant » Lui indiqua-t-elle pour pouvoir s'occuper du reste de son dos. « Et ne va pas trop vite. On verra si tu tiens la série entière »

« Mm » Gémit James en sentant sa tête se faire de plus en plus lourde dans ses bras. Il déposa son front contre ses paumes et se laissa aller, acceptant le fait qu'il allait s'endormir alors que Lily lui massait le dos. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, cette scène avait toujours semblée impossible.

Alors que ses paupières se fermaient et qu'il se sentait partir vers le pays des songes, James sentit quelque chose de frais et d'agréable dans son cou, juste à l'angle de sa gorge avec son épaule. C'est les cheveux de Lily contre sa joue qui lui permirent de comprendre qu'elle venait de lui donner un bisou dans le cou. Il se réveilla totalement et sourit, avant de se retourner vers elle avec un air gagnant.

« Tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher, n'est-ce pas ? » Dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. « Je t'avais dit qu'elles finissent toutes par céder à mon corps d'éphèbe »

« Malheureusement pour toi, ce qui me fait le plus craquer chez un garçon, c'est la modestie » Contra Lily sans se défendre plus parce que c'était entièrement vrai. Elle n'avait pas moindre idée de ce qui s'était passé dans sa tête mais elle avait vu ce morceau de peau si blanche à la base de son cou et elle s'était retrouvée incapable de ne pas l'embrasser.

« Tu es vraiment magnifique, tu sais ? » Murmura James en se redressant. Il se tourna vers Lily qui était figée et les joues en feu. Il pensait totalement ce qu'il disait. C'était le soir, elle ne portait plus que son chemisier légèrement sorti de sa jupe et sa cravate pendouillait négligemment. Le feu rendait ses cheveux resplendissants, comme s'ils flambaient eux même, et ses yeux brillaient d'une intensité que James voyait pour la première fois dans les yeux de Lily. « Lily… »

« C'est ton nouveau jeu de m'appeler Lily ? » Chuchota la jeune fille en le regardant se remettre debout face à elle. « Ce n'est pas quelque chose à quoi tu m'as habituée »

« Tu préfères que je t'appelle ma belle ? Mon ange ? Chérie ? Mon cœur ? » S'amusa James en avançant vers elle sans quitter ses yeux des siens ; il sentait la tension s'installer entre eux, il était ancré en elle et mourait de l'embrasser en cet instant précis.

Jouant la sécurité alors qu'elle se sentait fébrile, Lily tendit le bras devant elle et déposa sa main sur le torse de James pour l'empêcher d'avancer trop. « Arrête Potter »

« Tes yeux parlent pour toi, Lily » Susurra James en tendant la main pour caresser la joue de la jeune fille qui ferma à moitié les yeux sous sa caresse.

« Je ne suis pas prête » Affirma la jeune fille en se reculant. Non, il ne fallait pas que cela aille si vite, qu'elle perde le contrôle ainsi. Elle lui avait proposé de le masser parce qu'elle avait vraiment eu pitié de lui mais elle n'avait pas du tout prévu d'en arriver là. « Je ne suis pas prête à t'embrasser maintenant. »

« Pas prête ? » Répéta James « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Que je n'ai pas encore mis certaines choses au clair et que j'ai besoin de le faire, Potter »

« Mais ça veut dire que tu songes à m'embrasser dans un avenir proche ? »

« Va te coucher » Lui conseilla la jeune fille « On parlera de ça une autre fois »

« Dans combien de temps, Lily ? » Lui demanda James en la regardant tendrement. Il savait que c'était gagné cette fois, qu'il avait trouvé la voie de son cœur et qu'il fallait juste être patient le temps que son charme fasse le reste.

« On verra » Répondit la jeune fille « Mais je ne te connais pas assez pour le moment, c'est tout »

« Je vois. En fait, si tu ne savais pas que je t'aimais, tu m'embrasserais. Mais là, tu n'es pas sûre de toi et tu ne veux pas me donner de faux espoirs, c'est ça ? » Comprit-il.

Elle fronça un sourcil. « Je croyais que tu avais oublié me l'avoir dit »

« Et ta réaction me prouve que je ne me suis pas trahi en le répétant » Sourit James en soupirant « C'est une des choses que j'admire chez toi Lily, tu essayes toujours de ne jamais faire de mal aux autres mais je suis un grand garçon. Je peux- »

« Ce n'est pas ça » Le coupa-t-elle un peu impatiemment. « J'ai besoin d'être fixée sur certaines choses à ton propos, c'est tout. Savoir si je peux te faire confiance, si tu es vraiment capable de continuer à ne pas te battre comme tu as commencé, si tu peux te remettre en question parfois, si tu es capable de te passer de filles »

« Tu ne m'en crois pas capable ? »

« Je n'en sais rien mais tu n'as jamais eu de vraiment longue relation, ce qui voudrait dire que tu te lasses vite ou que tu ne peux pas résister aux autres ; C'était juste un exemple pour te montrer le genre de choses que j'ai encore besoin de savoir et qui prennent du temps »

« D'accord » Accepta James « Bonne nuit, Lily »

« Bonne nuit Potter » Répondit-elle en se disant que la première étape serait sûrement de l'appeler James.


	4. La Décision de Lily Evans

Salut à tous !

Je tenais à vous dire un énrme merci pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait trop plaisir ! Et bien que ça me frustre, je ne peux pas me permettre d'y répondre aujourd'hui, il faut que je bosse (mais je me suis dit que je pouvois m'octroyer une petite demi-heure pour poster quand même ^^)

Ce chapitre est un peu plus court mais le dernier est beaucoup plus long ...donc, la semaine prochaine viendra la fin de cette fic et j'esseyerai de m'organiser correctement pour faire des Rar !

Bonne lecture

* * *

**La fée d'Améraude**

_« Heu, Lily ? Tu es consciente qu'amour et rationalité peuvent aller de paire parfois … »_

C'était un samedi matin. Lily le savait avant même d'ouvrir les yeux parce qu'il n'y avait que les samedis matins que les jumelles la réveillaient. Oh, ce n'était pas fait exprès. C'était juste que les gryffondors avaient un entraînement de Quidditch le samedi matin et que les deux filles ne résistaient pas à l'envie d'aller voir ces beaux mâles suer. Donc, elles se levaient et faisaient du bruit. Donc, Lily se réveillait à neuf heures tous les samedis depuis le début de l'année à cause de rires aigus et de cris de minauderie.

« Je t'assure… Il m'a jeté un de ces regards de braise » Susurrait une des filles en riant à moitié « J'ai senti un frisson me traverser tout le corps, c'est dingue »

« On s'en fiche ! » Cria une deuxième voix, celle de Laurie Taylor, la quatrième locataire du dortoir. Laurie était une fille sympa, qui avait les pieds sur la terre et qui revendiquait son côté garçon manqué au possible.

Autant Lily et Adeline faisaient de leur mieux pour cohabiter sereinement avec les jumelles malgré leur côté extraverti, autant Laurie leur avait déclaré la guerre dès le premier jour. L'ironie était qu'aux yeux des deux clans, chacune représentait la honte des femmes. Aux yeux des jumelles, un tel manque de féminité était le plus grand délit du siècle alors qu'aux yeux de Laurie, une telle sottise était la cause de toutes les idées préconçues sur les blondes.

Il fallait avouer que Lily partageait un peu ce point de vue, surtout le samedi matin, et qu'elle aurait bien, elle aussi, balancer son oreiller à travers toute la pièce pour retrouver un peu de calme et de silence. Surtout, un samedi matin.

Principalement, _ce_ samedi matin.

« Va t'acheter une vie ! » Rétorqua une des jumelles à Laurie Taylor tandis que Lily percevait un oreiller passer juste au-dessus de son lit. Elle grimaça. Elle détestait ce genre de réveil. Et les réveils tout court. Surtout le samedi matin. Peut-être qu'elle devenait un peu obsessive à propos de ça, aussi.

« Silence ! » Rugit la voix d'Adeline. Il y eut le bruit caractéristique du matelas de son amie grinçant puis Lily sentit que quelqu'un s'asseyait à ses pieds. Un instant plus tard, Ad était couchée à côté d'elle et se faufilait sous la couverture.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Grogna Lily d'une voix pâteuse.

« Oh, je croyais que tu avais lancé un sort de silence ou quelque chose autour de ton lit. » Expliqua la jeune fille en se remettant en position assise après avoir constaté qu'il ne faisait pas plus silencieux près de Lily. « T'es la première à crier d'habitude »

« Pas le samedi matin » grinça Lily en rabattant la couverture sur sa tête. « Laisse-moi dormir »

« Je me demande ce qu'il se passe » Dit pensivement Adeline « Tu as été paniquée toute la semaine à propos de ce samedi. C'est un jour spécial ? »

Lily gémit de colère d'avoir été réveillée et se tourna dans son lit. Elle ne fit pas même l'effort d'ouvrir une paupière, ce qui l'aurait amenée à ne plus pouvoir se rendormir et c'aurait été très regrettable pour ses nerfs. Même s'il y avait peu de chance qu'elle se rendorme maintenant. Elle ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux et avoir à assumer ses actes. Avoir à prendre cette décision. Avoir à …

« Oh, je sais ! » S'écria Adeline en sautant sur ses genoux pour regarder la rousse qui maintenait fermement ses yeux fermés. « C'est le jour du bilan ! »

« Un bilan ? Quel bilan ? » Paniqua Lily en se relevant. Il n'y avait pas de devoirs pour aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? Non, on était samedi, comment avait-elle pu oublier… Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa meilleure amie et comprit instantanément à quoi elle faisait référence. Puisque Lily y pensait depuis le début de la semaine elle-même. « Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles » Mentit-elle en baissant les yeux.

Le sourire d'Adeline s'agrandit. « Eh bien, il y a un mois, jour pour jour, James Potter a subitement arrêté de te demander de sortir avec lui. Cela correspond également au jour exact où tu m'as parlé du bouquin et que tu as décidé de laisser une chance à Potter. Finalement, te connaissant comme je te connais, je suppose que tu lui as posé un ultimatum d'un mois, ça te ressemblerait. Sans compter que tu es obsédée par le samedi depuis quelque chose comme lundi »

« Je te déteste » Grogna Lily en se levant. Quand elle ressortit de la salle de bain vingt minutes plus tard, il ne restait qu'Adeline dans le dortoir. Elle était en train d'ouvrir un livre pour commencer un devoir mais s'arrêta immédiatement en entendant la porte. Lily soupira. « Bien, je ne vais pas y échapper, non ? »

« J'attends les résultats »

« Okay » Lily se passa la main dans les cheveux et s'assit au bureau commun de la chambrée. « Alors, il fait toujours autant de blagues idiotes mais il s'arrange toujours pour que lui ou un de ses meilleurs amis soit touché »

« Etre capable d'autodérision, bon point » comptabilisa la jeune fille

« Il s'en prend toujours aux serpentards mais c'est toujours en réponse ou par vengeance suite à une provocation. Et généralement parce qu'ils s'en prennent à d'autres élèves »

« Défendre l'honneur et la fierté des plus petits et des moins forts face aux horribles face-de-serpents. Excellent point. »

« Mais il se bat toujours » Répéta Lily.

« Homme plein d'énergie qu'il faudra canaliser. Très bon point »

« Ton parti a l'air pris » Constata Lily en levant les yeux au ciel face au comportement de son amie. « J'ai mené ma petite enquête auprès de ses anciennes copines et »

« Toutes ? » S'exclama Ad en ouvrant les yeux en grand « Je veux dire, il y en a un paquet, non ? »

« Douze en quatre ans. Ça fait une moyenne de trois par an. C'est plus raisonnable que l'impression qu'il donne »

« Hm, Lily. Il est sorti avec une fille en décembre en quatrième puis plus personne jusque novembre l'année suivante » Rappela Adeline « Ca fait plutôt onze en trois ans »

« Si tu veux » Soupira la rousse « Le fait est que-»

« Et il n'est sorti qu'avec une fille cette année, donc on en est à dix en deux ans, ce qui fait cinq par an soit une tous les deux mois et demi » Calcula la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils. « Ca augmente quand même »

« L'idée » Reprit Lily « C'est qu'elles m'ont toutes dit qu'il les avait toujours bien traité, il n'en a jamais trompé aucune et il s'est toujours montré gentil et attentionné au contraire de ce qu'on pourrait croire »

« Sauf au moment de la rupture » Grogna Adeline « Tu sais combien de mouchoirs on a distribué ? »

« Justement. Apparemment, il ne faisait vraiment rien de salaud du genre qu'on aurait pu penser et- »

« Lily » L'interrompit Adeline en la fixant avec une lueur inquiète au fond des yeux. « Arrête ça. Arrête d'avoir besoin de tout rationaliser. Tu as _enquêté_ sur lui, Merlin. C'est énorme. Tu ne dois pas faire ce genre de choses »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Lily d'une voix confuse « Je suis fixée maintenant, j'ai la liste des pours et des contres et – attends, je vais la chercher »

« Non ! » La coupa sa meilleure amie en la rattrapant par le poignet au moment où elle se levait pour aller chercher son calepin. « Enfin, on parle de James Potter, Lily. Tu n'as jamais été réfléchie avec lui »

« Je ne comprends pas » Murmura Lily en regardant Ad avec un regard perdu « C'est toi qui m'a dit de chercher à découvrir qui il était vraiment »

« Oui mais pas comme ça. Enfin, Lil, on parle de la seule personne de cette école qui a toujours réussi à te faire agir avant de penser, à laisser tes instincts primaires ressortir et à arrêter de tout analyser » Adeline attrapa la seule photo des maraudeurs qu'il y avait dans leur dortoir et la montra à Lily « Tu jetais des fléchettes sur lui, tu te souviens ? »

« Seulement quand j'étais très en colère »

« Oui. Quand quelqu'un d'autre t'énervait, tu allais faire le tour du lac pour reprendre tes esprits. Avec James, tu cultivais la colère et tu laissais toujours tes sentiments passer en premier. Ce serait la plus grosse erreur de ta vie d'être _raisonnable_, Lily »

« Mais c'est la ligne des _plus_ qui a gagné, je ne vois pas ce que ça change » Se défendit la jeune fille, piquée dans son orgueil par les remontrances.

« Et ton cœur ? Lily, c'est ton avenir, ta _vie_ qui est en jeu. Est-ce que tu as des papillons dans le ventre quand il te regarde ? Est-ce que tu es à bout de souffle, chaude et moite quand il te touche ? Est-ce que tu as des palpitations quand tu l'embrasses sur les joues le matin ? On parle de quelque chose qui peut te conduire à te marier et avoir un enfant, Lily, personne ne te demande de faire le choix de la raison »

« Vraiment, tu penses qu'on peut fonder le choix d'une vie sur des paumes humides et un cœur qui a des ratés ? » Railla Lily « Je me sentais comme ça avec Angel et ça ne m'a pas empêché de rompre avec lui au bout de six mois sans en être malheureuse » Lui rappela-t-elle « La passion n'est pas éternelle. Tandis que- »

« Un mariage de raison ? Quel romantisme » Souligna Adeline avec cynisme. « Tu avais 14 ans avec Angel, c'était ton premier petit-ami, c'est normal ce qu'il s'est passé. Tout ce que je dis, c'est que la Lily de _avant_ Harry Potter, elle n'aurait pas fait de listes sur James Potter avant de consentir à l'embrasser »

« Et qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait selon ta grande vision mystique du futur ? » Cracha Lily « Je ne me serais même pas intéressée à lui. »

« Ou bien vous auriez eu un rendez-vous comme des personnes _normales_ et si tu avais ressenti l'excitation du moment, vous auriez échangé votre premier baiser en toute quiétude aux pieds des escaliers. Tu m'aurais fait une scène pour savoir comment te comporter le lendemain et tu aurais laissé les choses venir » Lui enseigna son amie. « C'est ce que tu as fait avec chacun des garçons qui ont de l'importance pour toi jusqu'ici »

« Mais c'est James Potter » Répliqua Lily avec mauvaise foi.

« Dans ce cas, marie toi avec lui et compte les plaques de ton plafond quand il te fera un enfant » Résolut Adeline en se levant. Elle n'aimait pas parler d'une voix dure ainsi à Lily mais elle avait vraiment besoin d'être remise sur la voie aujourd'hui.

Adeline était convaincue que Lily avait une chose sur James, un crush voire même un début d'amour, mais qu'elle était tellement plongée dans ses raisonnements logiques qu'elle ne s'en rendait pas compte. Et son empathie naturelle disait à la jeune fille que c'était avec ce comportement que Lily risquait de tout gâcher.

---

« Elle viendra »

« Aucune chance »

« Certain qu'elle viendra »

« Y'a pas moyen »

« J'en suis convaincu »

« Et moi la lune est ma meilleure amie »

« Elle viendra, s'assiéra sur mes genoux et m'embrassera comme si elle ne rêvait qu'à ça depuis un mois » James coupa la discussion de Sirius et Remus par son rêve à lui, pas celui de Lily. Mais l'espoir fait vivre disait la maxime, non ?

Moony et Patmol échangèrent un regard et déclarèrent d'une même voix « Aucune chance »

« Je peux m'asseoir ? » Les interrompit la voix de l'objet de la discussion. Aussitôt, James se leva pour laisser Lily prendre place plus facilement sur le banc à côté de lui puis se rassit avec un sourire vainqueur vers ses amis. Ceux-ci haussaient un sourcil comme pour dire 'elle ne t'a pas vraiment sauté désespérément dessus, mec'.

« Bonjour Lily » Déclara James en lui servant un verre de jus d'orange « Bien dormi ? »

« Très mal » Assura-t-elle en remplissant son assiette. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers James qui mangeait ses pancakes-beurre de cacahuète-sirop d'érable et grimaça de dégout. « Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux manger ça et rester si mince »

« Taux élefé de testotchérone » Répondit-il la bouche pleine. Lily grimaça encore et leva les yeux au ciel. Elle aperçut Adeline rentrer dans la salle et détourna les yeux ; James fronça les sourcils. « Vous vous êtes disputées ? »

Lily haussa les épaules d'un geste désinvolte. « Un truc de filles »

« Une histoire de mecs » Traduit Sirius avec un sourire amusé. Lily ne releva pas.

« Et puis, je suis un peu sur les nerfs comme ça fait un mois et tout… » Dit nerveusement la jeune fille en détournant les yeux de James

« Je sais, ouais » Compatit James en lui envoyant un clin d'œil « Ces deux là pariaient sur le fait que tu viennes ou non me dire bonjour ce matin vu que notre marché touche à sa fin »

« Et tu n'es pas parvenu à m'embrasser » Rappela Lily « Que ce doit être frustrant d'avoir fait toutes ces retenues pour rien »

James rit et secoua la tête, marquant la légèreté avec laquelle il prenait la chose. « Oui mais j'ai récupéré une autre liberté. Tu as quelque chose de prévu ce soir ? »

Lily le regarda, complètement stupéfaite. « On peut dire que tu ne perds pas de temps, toi ! » Répliqua-t-elle « Tu sais que ça fait seulement neuf heures que tu peux de nouveau me demander de sortir avec toi et que tu le fais déjà ? »

« Peut-être que j'avais juste besoin de toi, en tant que préfète, pour signer ma demande de changement d'heure du Quidditch » Dit James, savourant avec ravissement la rougeur sur les joues de Lily. « Quoiqu'il en soit, _ton _empressement me ravit. Alors, tu voudrais sortir avec moi ce soir ? » Répéta-t-il

« Je suppose que oui » Souffla Lily en levant les yeux au ciel. « Je ne suis pas vraiment fan des plafonds » Murmura-t-elle sous son souffle.

Mais Sirius sembla entendre. Et comprendre. Car il s'étouffa à moitié dans son thé puis éclata d'un grand rire tonitruant. « T'inquiète pas, tu n'auras pas le temps de le voir avec James » Confia-t-il à Lily avec une grimace pleine de sous-entendus qu'elle préféra ignorer.

« Tu as l'air bien informé » Remarqua-t-elle « Je devrais être inquiète ? »

« Je ne vois pas ce que le plafond a de bizarre » termina Remus en baissant ses yeux du plafond magique de la grande salle. Sirius et Lily échangèrent un regard de connivence et éclatèrent de rire simultanément.

« Mon amour et mes amis s'entendant à merveille. C'est génial » Soupira James d'aise en étendant un de ses bras vers le haut comme pour s'étirer avant de le déposer doucement sur les épaules de Lily « Tu ne m'as pas dit bonjour encore » Souffla-t-il à l'oreille de la jeune fille qui sentit un léger frisson parcourir sa nuque en entendant sa voix rauque si près d'elle.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui pour lui faire la bise comme depuis trois semaines mais, avant qu'elle ait le temps de comprendre, il l'avait eue. Ses lèvres étaient présentement pressées contre celles de James et elle sentit une chaleur bizarre, presque agréable, se répandre dans son visage alors qu'elle se reculait brutalement, sous le choc.

« Ah ! » Clama James en direction des garçons « Cinq galions chacun ! » D'un mouvement, les deux maraudeurs se retournèrent sur Lily, surpris qu'elle n'ait pas encore crié ou se soit vexée, et furent vraiment surpris de la voir perdue avec deux doigts posés sur ses lèvres. C'était comme si elle n'avait rien entendu.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Peter en arrivant à la table, ses cheveux mal peignés malgré le temps en extra passé dans la salle-de-bain ce matin « Lily fait la même tête que James quand elle vient de lui dire bonjour »

Sirius soupira d'un air fataliste. « Les enfants, on n'est pas sorti de le forêt avec ces deux là, je vous le dis »

---

La journée passa lentement aux yeux de Lily. Elle essaya de se concentrer sur ses cours sans succès et aider les jumelles dans leurs devoirs ne fut pas plus accessible à son esprit. Elle se réconcilia avec sa meilleure amie, celle-ci reconnaissant facilement qu'elle s'était emportée trop vite. Lily ne lui en voulut pas parce qu'elle était la spécialiste pour s'emporter rapidement d'habitude.

Et puis, elle se souvenait avec précision de cette chaleur douce et inconnue qui avait grimpé sur ses joues au simple toucher des lèvres de James. Adeline avait raison, elle ne pouvait pas laisser tout ça de côté juste parce que le côté des « pour » était en faveur de James. En fait, les _pours_ ne faisaient que soutenir les sensations troublantes de son corps.

Pour une des premières fois de sa vie, elle sentait que son cœur et son esprit étaient en accord. Et peut-être était-ce là ce qui lui avait toujours manqué jusqu'ici dans ses relations amoureuses. Okay, dans les trois relations qu'elle avait un jour eues. Une par an. On était loin des cinq l'année de James…

En parlant de ça, elle se demandait ce qu'ils allaient faire ce soir. Après tout, ça faisait trois ans qu'il lui quémandait cette soirée. Il devait avoir toute une série de plans en tête. Elle l'espérait du moins parce qu'elle se voyait vraiment mal passer plusieurs heures en tête-à-tête avec lui sur une quelconque tour sans avoir rien d'autre à faire.

C'était trop… bizarre à concevoir encore.

Vers cinq heures, ne tenant plus en place, elle décida de commencer à se préparer. Et étrangement, elle était nerveuse et anxieuse. Une vraie boule de nerfs. Mais pas les mêmes nerfs que ceux qui lui avaient fait faire l'achat des fléchettes à abattre sur sa photo. C'était plutôt… l'excitation et le doute face à une nouvelle relation qui pourrait naître durant la nuit.

Elle devrait bénir Ad de l'avoir obligée à passer par tout ceci. Ce matin, face à ses listes et ses enquêtes, elle était encore pleine de doutes. Mais ils disparaissaient quand elle sentait ses boyaux se tordre alors qu'elle cherchait la tenue idéale. Quelque part, elle savait que tout irait bien. Après tout, c'était James Potter. Il ne la laisserait pas tomber.

Quand sa garde-de-robe fut entièrement déversée dans son lit, Lily pesta contre elle-même et, en guise de vengeance pour son esprit tenant à trouver la tenue parfaite, elle attrapa un simple jeans noir un peu moulant, une blouse blanche sage mais pas style 'préfète coincée' et ses bottines à talons. Enfin, petits talons. Tomber aux pieds de Potter, littéralement, ne faisait pas partie de ses plans.

Il était six heures. Elle eut le temps de prendre un long bain relaxant, se maquiller légèrement, se coiffer élégamment et elle fut prête une demi-heure en retard. Elle descendit vers la salle commune en se demandant si elle devait prendre une veste ou pas – elle l'avait encore en main quand James l'accosta.

« Je voulais te dire que tu es en retard en premier lieu mais » Il la parcourut des yeux, des yeux très appréciateur qui la firent rougir, et termina « ca valait la peine de me faire poireauter. Tu es très belle »

« Merci » Rit à moitié Lily « Je ne pensais pas qu'un pantalon que m'a offert ma tante il y a deux ans te ferait un tel effet »

« C'est la première fois que je te vois en pantalon » Lui rappela James. Lily ne put que se rendre compte qu'il disait vrai puisque qu'elle portait son uniforme toute l'année et généralement une robe de sorcier par-dessus ses vêtements moldus si elle les mettait. « Ce te va vraiment très bien » Dit-il encore.

Lily le trouva légèrement insistant et tourna le visage vers lui… pour s'apercevoir qu'il fixait ses fesses sans vergogne. L'adrénaline ne fit qu'un tour dans son sang avant qu'elle n'abatte sa main à l'arrière de son crâne. « Potter ! Je peux encore remonter dans mon dortoir »

Il sourit, pas gêné d'avoir été surpris à reluquer de la sorte, et ajouta même, goguenard « Si tu ne le fais pas à reculons… »

« Porc » grinça Lily en décidant de mettre sa veste sur elle finalement. Elle tombait à mi-cuisses, ce qui était parfait vu le torrent d'hormones envahissant James ce soir. Peut-être que ne sortir avec aucune fille pendant si longtemps (deux mois et demi !) n'avait pas été bon pour lui. C'était comme empêcher un vampire de boire du sang pendant une longue période puis l'enfermer dans une pièce avec une proie – peu importe que la créature ait juré de ne plus boire de sang humain, elle le fera parce qu'elle est assoiffée.

Et bien James semblait assoiffé malgré la promesse muette de ne pas être un goujat avec elle ce soir. « Au fait, tu me dois cinq galions » Déclara-t-elle en avançant vers la sortie

James sourit largement. « Si j'avais su qu'il suffisait de te payer pour- »

« Ne termine pas cette phrase ! » Le prévint Lily avant de passer le portrait. « Et arrête de te comporter comme si j'étais une de tes minettes, Potter. Accepter d'être avec toi un soir ne veut pas dire que je me suis décérébrée pendant la nuit »

« Très bien » Accepta le jeune homme. « Excuse-moi, je suis juste un peu… nerveux. A droite » Indiqua-t-il en la prenant souplement par la taille. « Alors, cinq galions, hein ? C'est ce que je vaux ? »

« C'est pour t'avoir laissé m'embrasser ce matin » Répondit Lily « J'ai fait la moitié du boulot, j'ai droit à la moitié des gains »

James la regarda un instant, cherchant à deviner si elle était sérieuse ou pas. « La moitié du boulot ? Il m'a fallu plus de trois semaines pour y arriver ! »

« Sans résistance de ma part, tes copains n'aurait pas parié une mornille sur moi » Déclara-t-elle avec une étincelle de malice au fond des yeux. James éclata de rire. « Alors monsieur Potter, qu'allons-nous faire ce soir ? »

« Les sept merveilles de Poudlard » Répondit évasivement le jeune homme « J'ai tellement mis au point de premier rendez-vous parfait avec toi que je n'ai pas pu choisir à la fin »

« Donc c'est tout en même temps » Comprit Lily « Je sens qu'on ne va pas dormir beaucoup cette nuit »

« Fait attention à ce que tu dis, ma puce, je pourrais comprendre beaucoup de choses sous ses mots » Susurra-t-il à son oreille.

Lily fronça le haut du nez, dégoûtée et amusée en même temps. « Pas même en rêve »

« Si seulement ça pouvait ne pas être un rêve » Répliqua-t-il du tac-au-tac.

« Tu es conscient que parler de sexe au premier rendez-vous est déplacé, n'est-ce pas ? » Lui rappela Lily en se laissant emporter vers la gauche. Elle avait une vague idée de l'endroit où ils allaient – mais ne savait pas que Poudlard avait ses propres sept merveilles.

« Tu es consciente que faire attendre un gars trois ans _est_ déplacé » Rétorqua-t-il

« Il n'y a que pour toi que je mets autant de temps à » Lily se tut brutalement comme si elle prenait seulement consciente de ce qu'elle était sur le point de dire. Elle se racla bruyamment la gorge. « Ou allons-nous exactement ? »

James retira sa main de sa taille et s'écarta légèrement d'elle pour la regarder, mi-interloqué, mi-sérieux. « Voyez-vous ça, c'est intéressant »

« Non, ça ne l'est pas » Se défendit piteusement Lily

« Lily Evans parlant de ses pratiques sexuelles » Continua pensivement James « c'est quelque chose d'assez rare, non ? »

« On devrait vraiment changer de sujet si tu veux un jour avoir la chance de faire partie de ma vie sexuelle, Potter » Répondit sèchement Lily, de plus en plus mal à l'aise. C'était difficile d'expliquer pourquoi, elle n'avait pas honte de ce qu'elle avait fait ou pas par le passé, mais elle ne voulait pas en parler avec James. C'était encore un sujet trop personnel pour lui, simplement.

James détourna les yeux en acquiesçant et prit sa main. « On commence par un classique : Apéro pique-nique dans la pièce naturelle »

« La pièce naturelle ? » Répéta Lily d'une voix intriguée en sentant son humeur s'adoucir immédiatement. James ouvrit la porte devant ses yeux et elle resta ébahie.

Elle tomberait amoureuse de lui avant la fin de la nuit s'il avait réellement sept surprises comme celle-là. C'était un garçon des plus surprenants, personne ne dirait le contraire.


	5. Le Futur de James Potter et Lily Evans

_hELLO EVERYBODY !_

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews et pour avoir suivi cette fic avec assiduité ! J'espère que vous savourerez cet énorme chapitre qui le dernier de la fée d'améraude. Et puis si vous avez encore des questions ou des commentaires, n'hésitez pas ! Je me ferai un plaisir d'y répondre _

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

_Heu Lily, James ? Vous savez que vous pourrez toujours compter sur vos amis …_

C'était … magnifique. Indescriptible. La pièce devait faire environ cinq mètres sur cinq, ce qui était petit pour Poudlard, et … n'était pas une pièce du tout. C'était une clairière clairsemée de buissons verts et touffus. Les murs étaient faits d'haies dans des tons d'automne- rouge, orange, brun. Le sol était composé d'herbe verte, fraîche sans être humide.

James prit délicatement la main de Lily et la fit avancer jusqu'au centre de la clairière. La jeune fille aperçut que la lumière ne venait ni d'un plafonnier, ni de bougies mais d'un soleil. Un gros beau et lointain soleil qui déclinait doucement sur l'horizon – le mur en tout cas.

Où qu'elle regarde, Lily sentait son souffle rester bloqué dans sa gorge devant la beauté de l'endroit où James l'avait emmenée. Elle se tourna vers lui et remarqua qu'il avait ouvert son sac à dos – elle n'avait pas vu qu'il en avait un – et en sortait une nappe rouge et blanche qu'il étala sur l'herbe en lui envoyant un sourire éclatant.

« On est juste à l'heure » Déclara-t-il en regardant la jeune fille droit dans les yeux.

Lily détourna le regard en sentant ses joues chauffer. « A l'heure pour quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle en se tournant de nouveau vers le soleil déclinant.

Oh. A l'heure pour ça. L'astre commençait à se rapprocher de plus en plus de la plus haute haie et le 'ciel' adoptait des tons de rose et bleu magnifiques. C'était sans doute un des plus beaux couchés de soleil que Lily ait jamais vu. Et le premier qu'elle voyait à l'intérieur certainement.

Une pression sur sa main arracha la jeune fille au spectacle enivrant qui se jouait devant elle. Elle baissa les yeux et se rendit compte que James était assis et attendait qu'elle le rejoigne. Il lui tendit un verre à cocktail avec une sorte de jus d'orange et une tranche de kiwi décorative.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Un apéritif sans alcool. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça » Lily accepta le verre et porta une paille à ses lèvres. C'était délicieux. Elle sourit et demanda, espièglement « Je suppose que la deuxième paille est pour toi ? »

Avec une lueur de défi et d'envie, James se pencha vers la jeune fille comme s'il allait l'embrasser. Lily sentit sa gorge se serrer et son cœur accélérer. Les yeux de James ancrés dans les siens faisaient chavirer ses sens et c'est avec surprise et déception qu'elle vit ses lèvres si désirables happer la paille. Joueuse, elle décida de l'accompagner et, leurs têtes à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, ils burent le breuvage avec délectation.

Un gros quart d'heure plus tard, Lily se trouva à regarder la fin du spectacle dans les bras chaud et protecteur de James Potter. Elle se sentait étrangement bien à cet endroit. Elle aurait voulu ne jamais en bouger. Pourtant, le jeune homme la fit se relever et l'emmena dans le couloir en direction de la tour d'astronomie.

« Arrête de râler » Lui conseilla-t-il en plaisantant « Tu vas adorer la suite »

« Mais on était bien dans la clairière » Soupira Lily en se laissant entrainer main dans la main avec James « tu es cruel de m'avoir obligée à me lever »

James grimaça « Je suis de moins en moins sûr que j'aime ton caractère de râleuse » Constata-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil qui réchauffa le visage de Lily. « Et tu vas aimer la suite. Fais-moi confiance »

« Plus facile à dire qu'à faire » Grogna Lily entre ses dents « Je te rappelle que tu es un maraudeur »

« Et toi une préfète » Souligna James « Est-ce que je fais dans ma culotte à l'idée de te sortir dans les couloirs en pleine nuit alors que c'est interdit ? »

Lily voulut répliquer mais sa phrase resta de nouveau coincée dans sa gorge quand elle aperçut l'ambiance de la pièce. Un dîner aux chandelles sous les étoiles. Décidément, il n'hésitait pas à plonger dans les grands classiques. Mais elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre !

Un sourire heureux trônant sur ses lèvres, elle se dirigea vers le balcon et prit place à table avec un réel bonheur quand elle vit qu'il avait fait (ou plus vraisemblablement demandé aux elfes de faire) son plat préféré. Spaghettis aux œufs. Comment il avait découvert ce drôle de gout, elle ne savait pas mais elle était persuadée qu'il était sans doute le seul garçon de Poudlard à le savoir.

C'est alors qu'elle remarqua les deux couvertures sur le sol. Elle fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire sur ça Potter ? » Le questionna-t-elle en pointant du menton le lit de fortune. « Je croyais avoir été claire sur ce sujet »

« Fais-moi confiance Lily » Répéta-t-il mystérieusement en lui servant une assiette de pâtes. « Elles ne sont pas là pour faire ce à quoi tu penses » Une grimace amusée apparue sur son visage « A moins que tu veuilles le faire, bien sûr. On pourra toujours … »

« Même pas en rêve » Grinça Lily « Je croyais qu'on avait dit qu'on abordait plus ce sujet ce soir ? Bon appétit. »

« Pour faire taire une femme, faîtes lui à manger »

« Comme si tu avais cuisiné » Railla-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle se délectait du goût de ce plat si peu connu. Les gens ne savaient pas ce qu'ils manquaient… A son grand étonnement, James se servit une assiette à son tour (euh… n'avait-elle pas été impolie de manger sans l'attendre ?) et mangea la même chose qu'elle. Sans grimacer.

« Non mais je pourrais. Ce n'est pas très dur à faire. Et c'est plutôt bon »

« Tu… aimes ? » Interrogea-t-elle en le regardant bizarrement « D'habitude les gens sont malades rien qu'à me voir manger ça »

« C'est mangeable » Lui assura James « En même temps, tant que tu n'as pas goûté la cuisine de ma mère, tu n'as pas idée à quel point quelque chose de bon peut gouter mauvais »

« Ta mère est mauvaise en cuisine ? » S'intéressa Lily, presque fascinée qu'il mange réellement.

« Le mot est faible »

Lily sourit, se sentant parfaitement à l'aise en tête-à-tête avec James, et laissa la soirée se poursuivre doucement. Ils burent du jus de raisin puis du jus d'ananas (pour couper avec l'habituel jus de citrouille) et discutèrent de tout et de rien. De rien principalement mais c'était sans importance car la soirée fut très agréable. Quelques minutes après que le repas soit fini, James se leva et tendit la main à la jeune fille qui s'en saisit sans hésitation.

« C'est un véritable marathon » Soupira-t-elle.

« Cette étape est courte » Répliqua James. Il l'amena sur les couvertures. « Couche-toi sur le dos »

Lily fronça les sourcils et le regarda en attendant une explication plus claire. James ne dit rien et lui renvoya son regard sans ciller. « Test de ma confiance ? » Supposa Lily. Il acquiesça. « Très bien. J'adore les tests. Je les réussis toujours »

Elle se coucha sans rechigner plus et laissa ses yeux vagabondé sur le ciel. James s'allongea à côté d'elle et passa son bras sous ses épaules. « Très bien alors test suivant : Que se passe-t-il de spécial ce soir ? »

Lily ricana « Lily Evans sort avec James Potter. Je dirais que le jour de la fin du monde est proche ? »

« Dans le ciel, maligne » Répondit-il. Lily baissa le regard vers lui « Regarde le ciel » La rappela-t-il à l'ordre. C'est alors que le ciel fut déchiré d'une immense raie rosée entouré d'un halo jaune. On aurait dit une aurore boréale. Bien sûr, Lily savait que ce genre de phénomènes n'était visible qu'au Canada ou en Australie.

En regardant le ciel plus attentivement, elle repéra une boule blanche, comme une planète au centre de l'activité colorée. « La comète de Halley » Murmura-t-elle sans détacher ses yeux du ciel. « Elle ne passe qu'une fois tous les 76 ans »

« Tu as choisi le bon jour pour sortir avec moi » Rigola James « Je n'avais pas prévu que la nature se mettrait de mon côté »

Doucement, le ciel reprit ses tons bleus-noirs et Lily se tourna vers James. Sa bouche s'assécha, elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir si proche d'elle, et avant qu'elle n'en prenne la décision, elle combla l'espace entre eux.

Cela n'avait rien à voir avec le baiser qu'il lui avait volé. Cette fois, il était celui pris au dépourvu et sans défense, elle était la personne maître de la situation. Enfin, si on omettait le fait que ses lèvres étaient si douces, et son souffle si chaud et … Lily se recula avant de s'investir trop dans le baiser. James avait encore les yeux ouverts, en état de choc.

Lily sourit grandement et s'assit. « La suite chef ? »

« Qu'est-ce … qu'est-ce que c'était ? » Murmura James en touchant ses lèvres avec une moue extatique. Que Lily se penche d'elle-même sur lui et l'embrasse était la dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendait.

« Ma manière de te dire merci » Lily sentit ses joues chauffer furieusement et se leva pour échapper au regard du jeune homme

Il l'emmena vers l'escalier au fond de la pièce, ceux qui allaient vers le haut et que personne ne prenait jamais. La jeune fille se laissa mener, sachant que le jeu en valait la chandelle, et elle sursauta quand les mains de James recouvrirent ses yeux. Mais elle ne protesta pas. Elle savait qu'il ne lui ferait rien de mal.

Elle sentit qu'elle montait une pente puis conserva ses yeux fermés comme il le lui avait demandé le temps de s'asseoir. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, Lily se retrouva… face au vide. Elle cria, ayant une sainte horreur des hauteurs, et s'accrocha au jeune homme qui lui pointa l'horizon. D'ici, on voyait Pré-Au-Lard et le village voisin, tous deux éclairés de lumières bleues, vertes, rouges. C'était bien sûr magnifique.

Il l'emmena manger un désert aux cuisines.

« Tu es prête ? » Demanda James avec l'excitation d'un garçon cinq ans devant un magicien pour la première fois. « Regarde bien, d'accord ? »

« Tu veux dire regarde ça ? » Lui demanda-t-elle innocemment en chatouillant la poire. Le portrait coulissa. Le visage de James passa de l'excitation primaire à la frustration incrédule.

« Comment ? »

« Un serpentard s'était caché ici en cinquième et Remus n'a pas pu résister au bonheur de le prendre sur le fait » Expliqua Lily en entrant dans la salle sans doute la plus animée de Poudlard. Une table avait déjà été préparée avec un énorme gâteau au chocolat et aux fraises.

« Remus est le traître » Assuma James « Il a trahi un secret de maraudeurs »

« Oh et comment tu comptes le lui dire ? Avant ou après avoir révélé que tu l'as trahi toi aussi ? »

« Je déteste les gens logiques » Grogna le jeune homme

« Alors viens manger le gâteau aux aphrodisiaques » L'encouragea Lily en le traînant vers la table. James était _très_ bien renseigné. Elle n'aimait rien plus que les pâtes aux œufs sauf le chocolat et les fraises.

James fit la moue. La moue la plus incroyablement sexy que Lily ait jamais vue. « Je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'un encouragement » Soupira-t-il d'un air navré – qui aurait pu l'être si ses yeux n'étaient pas fixés aux lèvres de Lily. Celle-ci éclata de rire.

Elle trempa son doigt dans le glaçage et s'approcha du jeune homme d'une humeur féline. Il déglutit. Tentatrice à l'extrême, Lily tendit son doigt à James qui n'eut pas besoin de plus d'encouragements pour aller goûter le désert sur la peau de la jeune fille.

Après, aucun ne put dire qui fit le pas en avant les séparant mais les lèvres de Lily étaient sur celle du jeune homme et la langue de James vint quémander l'entrée de la bouche de la jeune fille et pendant cinq bonnes minutes, aucun elfe ne travailla, trop inquiet que ces ceux-là perdent le contrôlent et viennent à casser quelque chose ne prenant appui dessus.

« Ce gâteau est définitivement délicieux »

« Délicieux » répéta James en la fixant d'un regard de braise. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'il parle vraiment du gâteau mais n'essaya pas d'y penser. Elle ne voulait pas se faire faux-espoirs … ou perdre trop contenance. D'une dernière cuillerée, elle termina le désert sans arrière-pensées pour le sport qu'elle devrait le lendemain et se leva. « Prête ? » Lui demanda James en la suivant

« Toujours, mon capitaine » Lui assura-t-elle en sentant avec ravissement sa main se glisser dans la sienne d'un geste si naturel qu'elle aurait presque pu croire qu'ils faisaient ça depuis des semaines.

La jeune fille se laissa emmener dans les couloirs sombres – tant qu'elle ne savait pas l'heure qu'il était, elle pouvait feindre d'ignorer les infractions qu'ils commettaient. Elle l'interrogea sur la destination autant qu'elle put mais il resta muet comme une tombe et, au bout de cinq minutes, elle abandonna.

« T'es trop buté » Grogna-t-elle

« Et toi curieuse » Répliqua-t-il sur le même ton en se détachant d'elle. « Tiens, enfile ça ».

Il lui tendait une grosse cape chaude. Lily fronça les sourcils en faisant ce qu'il disait et s'aperçut qu'ils étaient arrivés devant la porte du grand Hall. « Hm, James ? On ne va pas aller dehors, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il haussa un sourcil. « Non, je te fais mettre un manteau parce que j'aime les êtres difformes, c'est évident »

Lily déglutit difficilement et regarda à nouveau la porte. « Mais… et si c'était la pleine lune, il parait qu'il y a un loup-garou dans la forêt »

« Ce n'est pas la pleine lune, Lily » Lui assura James avec un sourire un coin « Je te jure qu'il n'y a rien à craindre de ce côté-là ce soir » D'habitude, la confidence de son ton l'aurait inquiété mais là, elle peinait vraiment à trouver le courage de sortir en pleine nuit. « Hey, Lil, si tu ne veux vraiment pas, tu n'es pas obligée »

« C'est juste » Lily inspira et regarda vers l'extérieur où la lune projetait son reflet sur le lac noir. Elle se sentait oppressée par l'obscurité et devinait des ombres mouvantes là où il n'y avait rien. « C'est bon. Il est temps que j'arrête d'avoir peur du noir, non, à mon âge ? » Tenta-t-elle de plaisanter en s'agrippant fermement a bras du jeune homme. Ils se mirent en route très lentement, Lily sursautant presque toutes les minutes sans raison.

« Tu vas m'expliquer ? » Lui demanda James après un petit temps à la voir jeter des regards fréquents derrière elle comme si elle avait peur d'être suivie.

« C'est rien » Minimisa-t-elle en s'accrochant encore plus à lui. « J'aime pas la nuit, c'est tout »

« C'est tout ? » Répliqua James sans en avaler une goutte. « Tu as l'air terrorisée » Elle ne répondit rien et il soupira en s'arrêtant. Il se tourna vers elle, prit son visage en coupe et aussi tendrement que le dernier avait été brutal, l'embrassa. Quand il se remit en route, Lily avait la tête légèrement dans les vapes et ne pensa plus à où elle se trouvait.

Ils s'installèrent près du lac noir, blottis l'un contre l'autre pour se protéger du froid, et attendirent quelques minutes. Soudain, il y eu des remous dans l'eau et la créature la plus magnifique qu'il ait été donné à Lily de voir sortit de l'eau. Elle se tourna vers eux et avec un ravissement non feint, se mit à chanter la plus belle sérénade que la jeune fille ait un jour entendue.

Lorsque la créature retourna dans les tréfonds du lac, Lily laissa sa tête appuyée contre l'épaule de James et frissonna en jetant un regard autour d'elle.

« Tu as froid ? » Lui demanda sa voix rauque dans sn cou

« Non »

« Tu as encore peur du noir ? » lui demanda-t-il d'un ton léger mais la jeune fille se raidit et ne bougea plus.

« Est-ce qu'on peut rentrer ? » Demanda-t-elle après un moment. « Je veux dire… je suis un peu fatiguée. On pourrait remettre la fin de cette magnifique soirée à un autre jour, non ? »

James se relava et l'aida à en faire de même. « Bien sûr si ça veut dire qu'il y aura un autre jour » Ils se remirent en chemin. « Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire pourquoi la si courageuse Lily Evans a peur de la nuit ? »

« Je peux te le dire. Mais je devrai te tuer après » Plaisanta-t-elle en esquivant le sujet

« Oh milady » Soupira James d'un ton joyeux en rentrant dans son jeu « Périr semble un bonheur si cela doit venir de votre main »

« Idiot » Elle appuya sa tête contre lui et il passa ses bras autour de ses épaules « Sur qui je passerai mes nerfs quand tu ne seras plus là ? »

« C'est bon de se sentir aimé » Termina James d'un ton fataliste en la faisant rire. Après un moment de silence, ils rentrèrent dans le château et retirèrent leurs grosses capes que James remit dans son petit sac-à-dos. Le chemin vers la salle commune fut calme… jusqu'au moment où ils passèrent devant la bibliothèque d'où provenait la lumière d'une bougie et des grognements.

« Qu'est-ce que… » Demanda Lily mais James lui fit signe de se taire et le suivre. Il avait sorti un parchemin et fronçait les sourcils. Obéissante, elle se laissa traîner dans un couloir qu'elle ne connaissait pas puis se glissa derrière une toile grandeur nature.

« On dirait que ce vieil Horace faisait des recherches nocturnes dans la bibliothèque » Expliqua James en chuchotant en regardant toujours son vieux parchemin « A moins qu'il ait suivi Rogue dans la réserve… Ca lui fera pas de mal de se faire prendre »

« C'est quoi, ce parchemin ? » Interrogea Lily en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour distinguer ce qu'il lisait. Aussitôt, il sursauta, comme s'il avait oublié sa présence, et referma ce qui ressemblait à une carte. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Tu te souviens que j'avais droit à un service si je ne te demandais pas de sortir avec moi un mois ? » Lui rappela James en changeant de sujet

Lily fronça les sourcils. « Oui mais dis-moi ce que- »

« Et bien voilà, est-ce que tu pourrais… ne pas poser de questions »

Lily se figea. « Tu me demandes de ne pas- » Elle ne termina même pas sa phrase

« Ce sont des trucs de maraudeurs, Lily. Moins tu en sais, mieux ça vaut »

« Des trucs de maraudeurs et rien à voir avec la confiance que tu me donnes, n'est-ce pas ? » Répliqua-t-elle d'un ton vindicatif. James grimaça.

« Je ne suis pas le seul maraudeur. Il y a beaucoup de choses sur lesquels tu pourrais… te poser des questions. Et je te promets que si on va vers quelque chose de sérieux, je te dirai tout en temps et en heure. Mais c'est un peu prématuré, ce soir, tu vois ? »

Lily pinça les lèvres en essayant de ne pas se laisser attendrir. « Si on va vers quelque chose de sérieux ? » Répéta-t-elle du bout des lèvres en se détestant mentalement. Elle se faisait l'effet d'être tombée à pieds joints dans la perche qu'il lui tendait.

Il releva un regard hésitant vers elle et avec stupeur, elle le vit rougir. « Est-ce que… hm, on peut dire qu'on sort ensemble ? Je veux dire, tu es ma petite-amie ou on en est au stade des rendez-vous pour mieux se connaître et- »

« Je… je n'ai rien contre la première option » Murmura Lily en se sentant aussi gauche que lui semblait à cet instant.

« Donc, demain au petit-déjeuner, tu vas venir me trouver sans stresser, ni rien ?» Conclut-il en évitant son regard.

Aw, il est trop mignon, songea Lily en se sentant fondre devant son air gênée. Elle était presque sûre qu'il ne s'était jamais montré si hésitant devant une fille. « Okay. De toute façon, on avait dit que je devais te dire bonjour pendant un mois, non ? »

« Lily… »

« D'accord, James. On verra. De toute façon, demain je vais m'insulter de tous les noms pour t'avoir laissé m'embrasser dès le premier soir. Et je stresserai de toute façon avant de te voir. Mais je viendrai et… on verra comment ça évolue naturellement »

« Et je pourrai t'embrasser ? » Ajouta-t-il vivement en la faisant rire.

« Tu pourras même le faire pour dire bonne nuit ce soir » Lui assura-t-elle en essayant de ne pas songer au fait qu'elle était dans le recoin sombre d'un couloir désert avec lui en cet instant. « On devrait peut-être y aller ? »

« Ouais »

Lily n'avait pas prévu, mais alors pas du tout, qu'il y aurait encore tant d'élèves dans la salle commune. Elle avait dit au jeune homme qu'il pouvait l'embrasser mais maintenant qu'elle voyait tous ces gens qui la fixaient – non, elle n'était pas parano. Quand le capitaine de Quidditch et la préfète-en-chef reviennent de leur premier rendez-vous, ça se remarque ; voilà tout.

Pourtant, pour la quatrième fois de la soirée, elle perdit toute notion de la réalité.

* * *

« C'est ça que tu appelles fêter dignement nos deux mois ? Un _lit_ ?! »

« Non ! Non, non, non, non, non ! Je t'assure, t'énerve pas… c'est pas- »

« Pas quoi ? Tu me dis ce matin qu'on doit fêter notre anniversaire et tu m'emmènes dans une pièce avec un énorme _lit_ ? JAMES POTTER ! Tu te fous de moi ? C'est quoi ce plan ? »

« Mais Lily… je t'assure… j'ai eu un imprévu et j'ai demandé à Sirius de… et il a »

« TU AS DEMANDE A TON MEILLEUR AMI D'ORGANISER NOTRE SOIREE D'ANNIVERSAIRE ? » Hurla Lily en croisant ses bras sous sa poitrine. Devant elle, James Potter avait les yeux baissé et un air coupable au visage. Bon sang, il l'avait vraiment fait. « Je ne sais même pas si le pire est que tu m'emmènes dans une chambre ou que tu demandes à Sirius de s'occuper de _notre_ soirée. Tu avais dit que c'était un jour spécial, je ne t'avais rien demandé, moi ! »

James se frotta la nuque, mal-à-l'aise. « Mais Lily, je te l'ai dit. J'ai eu un imprévu de dernière minute et je n'ai pas pu… »

« Quel imprévu ? » S'énerva la jeune fille « Oh, je suppose que c'est encore quelque chose sur quoi je ne peux pas poser de questions ? C'est pratique ! » James ne répondit rien et Lily sentit dangereusement ses doigts la démanger de frapper quelque chose. Si ça n'avait pas été elle, elle en aurait ri.

Sauf que c'était elle _et_ James et que ça durait depuis deux mois. Elle avait juste prévu de lui consacrer sa soirée pour fêter l'évènement et lui, il lui avait mis toutes ces idées en têtes ce matin sur faire de ce jour un jour spécial. Elle avait cru qu'elle allait le tuer quand elle avait vu le lit… un jour spécial, hein ? Quel goujat ! Mais en plus, comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il lui ressortait l'excuse du 'pas de questions'.

« J'en ai marre de ne pas poser de questions ! » Explosa-t-elle au bout d'un moment. « Où tu étais avant-hier ? Tu n'es pas rentré de la nuit ! Et Remus était à l'infirmerie ! Vous êtes inconscients ou quoi ? Et il y a quinze jours, tu étais où et avec qui ? Peter a refusé de me dire où vous étiez ! Et ce parchemin que tu trimballes avec toi tout le temps, c'est quoi ? Et … Et comment as-tu pu croire que Sirius n'allait pas te jouer un tour comme ça ! » Termina-t-elle en pointant l'énorme lit du doigt

James se racla la gorge et s'assit au bord du matelas. Visiblement, il n'osait pas relever les yeux sur elle. « Je ne voulais pas me disputer avec toi » Marmonna-t-il au bout d'un moment.

« Et bien c'est raté ! » Cracha-t-elle en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas le laisser l'attendrir par son air contrit. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu as dans le crâne, Potter ? »

« Toi ! » Cria-t-il soudainement. Lily eut un pas de recul. « J'arrête pas d'y penser depuis la semaine passée et ça me rend malade. Je voulais… je voulais créer une bonne ambiance pour laisser retomber la pression mais Patmol a tout compris de travers et c'est encore pire »

« Tu … » Lily ferma les yeux et abdiqua. Bien sûr, elle avait remarqué que les choses étaient tendues entre eux depuis une semaine mais- Attends une seconde. « Créer une ambiance pour m'obliger à me déclarer est encore pire que d'en créer une pour que je couche avec toi ! »

« Je n'avais pas l'intention de t'obliger à quoi que ce soit ! » Répliqua-t-il sur le même ton

« Non mais tu attends de moi que je le fasse »

« Non ! Tu attends de toi que tu le fasses » Contra James en respirant grandement lui aussi pour se calmer. « Remets-toi en, Lily. Je ne vais pas m'excuser de t'avoir dit je t'aime ! Tu savais ce que je ressentais bien avant de sortir avec moi. »

« Ca ne change rien au fait que cette soirée avait pour but- »

« De te faire lâcher la pression. C'est toi qui est devenue toute raide et figée quand je l'ai dit. Toi qui a soudain trop de travail pour me consacrer un peu de temps depuis. Toi qui te mets la pression toute seule avec ça depuis. Pardon de ne pas avoir une peur bleue de l'engagement comme Sirius ! »

« Ca n'a rien à voir » Grommela-t-elle dans sa barbe

James secoua légèrement la tête. « J'ai été élevé dans une famille où on se le disait tout le temps sans que ça pose de problèmes. Je l'ai déjà dit aux maraudeurs ! »

Lily haussa un sourcil. « Vos fans vont être déçues du mythe des hommes virils qui s'effondre » Railla-t-elle

« C'était une situation exceptionnelle » Grogna-t-il « Mais le fait est qu'on était là, tranquille, en train de s'embrasser et que, d'un coup, je ne te vois presque plus »

« Le problème n'est pas celui que tu crois » Soupira Lily en allant s'asseoir sur le matelas de l'énorme lit que Sirius avait mis à leur disposition. « Disons que- Tu veux bien arrêter de gigoter comme ça ? »

« Pardon » James se calma et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, les mains sagement posées sur ses genoux. « Quel est le problème ? »

« D'abord, tu ne me fais pas assez confiance pour me confier tes secrets » commença-t-elle

« On en a déjà discuté » Se braqua-t-il « Et tu sais que ça ne dépend pas que du moi ! »

« Oui, oui. Passons. De toute façon, je finirai par le découvrir si tu ne l'avoues pas »

« Lily … » Soupira James en se frottant le front. Il sentait un mal de tête inopiné poindre. Comment avait-il réussi à se mettre dans un tel merdier ? Ah oui, Sirius.

« James… » Répondit-elle du tac au tac. « Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça, là, tout de suite. Mais si je suis si distante, ce n'est pas parce que tu m'as fait peur ou que je suis incapable d'exprimer mes sentiments ou que je ne les ai pas mais… »

« Mais ? » Insista-t-elle quand elle s'interrompit.

« C'est toujours comme ça ! » Il fronça les sourcils. « Par le passé, ça n'a jamais été- et je ne veux pas – tu n'es pas comme les autres et – tu ne comprends pas »

« Non, je ne comprends pas » Affirma James en se tournant vers elle. Il s'assit en tailleur au milieu du lit et tira Lily près de lui. Ainsi, l'un en face de l'autre en se donnant les mains, il pouvait observer avec plus d'attention les réactions de son visage. « Tu me racontes ? »

« Tu te souviens d'Angel Burrow ? »

Le jeune homme grimaça. « Mathusalem ? Bien sûr, difficile d'oublier ! » Lily leva les yeux au ciel en entendant le vieux surnom. « Oh, je t'en prie. Tu sais parfaitement que ce type agissait comme un papy alors qu'il avait un an en plus que nous »

« Je suis sortie avec lui » Le coupa Lily « Quand j'avais 14 ans »

« Je l'ignorais »

« Et j'étais vraiment amoureuse de lui » Continua-t-elle « Quand je relis mon journal intime de l'époque, c'est comme si j'avais trouvé l'amour de ma vie. C'est vraiment fort »

« On est obligé de parler de ça ? » Souligna James avec une moue renfrognée. Il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'elle en ait aimé un autre. Lily sourit en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Je veux que tu comprennes. Je suis restée avec lui quatre mois au bout desquels je l'ai plaqué. Il m'énervait, il me soûlait, je ne le supportais plus. Il m'endormait et je n'arrêtais pas de me demander s'il avait toujours été si chiant. Tout en lui me hérissait alors que quelques semaines plus tôt, c'était le type le plus génial de la terre. C'est – Je le décrivais comme mon grand amour de jeunesse et en quatre mois, je l'ai plaqué sans verser une larme. J'étais soulagée »

« Les gens changent, c'est un processus normal, tu sais ? » Essaya de la rassurer James « Et puis, à 14 ans… »

« C'est ce qu'Adeline me répète. Si je n'étais pas retombée sur mon vieux journal intime pendant les vacances, je ne m'en serais pas rendue compte mais c'est toujours comme ça. Tu te rappelles de Dick, je suppose ? »

« Le gros naze qui m'a déboité la mâchoire sous prétexte que j'ai interrompu votre bisou pour te demander de sortir avec moi ? » D'un geste distrait, James toucha l'articulation de sa bouche en repensant aux deux jours pendant lesquels il n'avait pas pu parler à cause lui.

« Lui-même. Je ne l'aimais pas plus que ça au début. Je dois avouer que tu m'énervais tellement à me courir après que je me suis dit que si je sortais avec quelqu'un d'autre, tu me laisserais un peu en paix »

« Grossière erreur » Commenta le jeune homme en souriant. Ah, la bonne époque…

« Effectivement. Le fait est que je me suis retrouvée à imaginer ma vie avec lui et la tête de nos enfants avant qu'un mois se soit écoulé. Je veux dire, imaginer passer le reste de tes jours avec quelqu'un, c'est une sorte de preuve que tu l'aimes, non ? »

« Ouais » Collabora James en fronçant à nouveau les sourcils. Il aimait de moins en moins ce qu'il entendait

« On était vraiment bien ensemble. Je veux dire, j'ai même couché avec lui et j'étais persuadée qu'il serait le seul… Puis je suis partie tout le mois de juillet en vacances avec mes parents et quand je suis revenue, il m'a serrée dans ses bras et m'a fait tournoyée et a dit que je lui avais manqué et qu'il m'avait écrit des lettres qu'il ne m'avait pas envoyé comme j'étais dans un camping moldu et tout… Et je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais pas pensé à lui »

James pouffa sans pouvoir se retenir.

« Ce n'est pas drôle. J'étais persuadé que je l'aimais mais je n'ai pas eu la moindre pensée pour lui là-bas. J'ai même flirté avec un type sans me rendre compte que c'était mal. Alors je l'ai quitté aussi parce que je me sentais tellement coupable. Et à nouveau, je l'ai oublié en une après-midi. Comme si je ne ressentais plus rien pour lui, déjà. »

« Hey » James releva le menton tremblant de la jeune fille pour s'apercevoir que ses yeux étaient bordés d'eau. « Je fais un grand effort pour t'entendre parler de tes ex. Tu ne vas pas pleurer en plus ? »

Lily sourit. « Je ne pleure jamais »

« Je sais. Redoutable femme » Une larme coula le log de sa joue sans qu'il comprenne d'où elle vienne et il l'effaça de son pouce. « Termine le massacre tant que je suis chaud. C'est quoi l'histoire avec Huley ? »

« Je me suis promise que ce coup-ci, c'était sans amour. » James haussa un sourcil. « Il fallait que je me prouve que je n'étais pas une cruche qui tombe amoureuse de n'importe quel mec avec qui elle sort » James haussa un second sourcil « Okay, j'avoue. Je voulais m'assurer que je ne tombais pas amoureuse de tous mes petits-amis pour pouvoir sortir avec toi, te prouver qu'on n'allait pas ensemble et sortir de là sans tomber amoureuse de l'horrible James Potter »

« Cruel »

« Tu étais le plus cruel » Lui rappela-t-elle « Quoiqu'il en soit… »

« Tu es tombée amoureuse de lui » Termina James d'une voix douloureuse. « J'ai plus ou moins commencé à prendre conscience que je ne te détestais pas totalement à cette époque »

« Oui. Et une fois qu'il a eu ce qu'il voulait, il m'a plaquée. Je me suis bien fait avoir » James fut tellement sonné que l'insulte qui lui vint fut incapable de passer ses lèvres. « J'étais tellement en colère contre moi que je n'ai même pas pensé à être triste de l'avoir perdu. Toutes les filles étaient là, pleine de compassion pour me soutenir et moi je n'ai même pas pleuré une seule fois à cause de ce crétin que je croyais aimer »

« Il a de la chance de ne plus être à Poudlard » Souffla James, le regard quelque part durci. « Beaucoup de chance … »

Lily sourit et avec horreur, elle sentit une autre larme glisser le long de sa joue. « Je ne veux plus commettre les mêmes erreurs, James. Je n'ai pas envie de me réveiller dans trois mois et de me rendre compte que mes sentiments se sont estompés. Je veux faire ça bien cette fois »

« Je dois en conclure que tu es déjà amoureuse de moi ou que tu penses que je vais te plaquer quand on aura fait usage du cadeau de Sirius ? » Demanda James en tapotant le lit

Lily leva les yeux au ciel. « Je dis juste que je ne veux pas précipiter les choses. Je suis sûre que si je prends le temps- »

« Tu _prends_ le temps » Fit remarquer James « Deux ans et demi pour que tu acceptes de considérer de peut-être m'appeler James et pas Potter. Un mois pour admettre qu'éventuellement tu pourrais accepter de sortir avec mois. Et puis encore deux mois pour me laisser voir sous ton soutien-gorge. Tu _prends_ le temps, Lily »

Elle le frappa sur le torse sans grande conviction. « Laisse ma poitrine en-dehors de ça »

« D'accord mais tu sais parfaitement que tu n'auras jamais aucune garantie du futur. Je ferai tout mon possible pour te manquer autant que l'eau manque aux poissons quand on les pêche. Et je ferai en sorte de ne pas te laisser te lasser de moi. Mais je ne peux rien te promettre à part que maintenant, je vais stresser à l'idée que tu arrêtes un jour de m'ai- euh… ressentir quelque chose pour moi. »

« Le futur ? » Répéta Lily en ouvrant grand les yeux ; « Le futur ! » James recula légèrement, effrayé de la voir rire. « J'avais complètement oublié le futur ! »

« Hm » James se racla la gorge « Et entre nous, tu as déjà versé deux larmes pour moi, c'est bon signe, non ? »

Lily éclata de rire et se jeta à con cou avec tellement d'entrain qu'il tomba en arrière sur le matelas. « Tu es génial » Murmura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser « Je savais que j'avais oublié quelque chose »

James ne chercha pas à comprendre en quoi dire 'le futur' avait influencé son humeur. Il laissa Lily l'embrasser avec fougue en songeant à sa chance, il toucha, caressa et embrassa la peau de son cou et de son dos puis avec envie, se mit à jouer avec les boutons de son chemisier. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il hésitait alors qu'elle l'avait déjà autorisé à voir ce qui se cachait dessous. Surtout qu'elle ne s'était pas privée pour lui retirer sa blouse, elle.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu avais fait l'amour avec quelqu'un » Déclara-t-il soudain. Lily se figea et se recula légèrement tout en restant couchée à côté de lui.

« Tu y penses encore ? » Lui demanda-t-elle. Il acquiesça en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas lui-même pourquoi il pensait encore à ça. « Tu es déçu ? »

« Non. Je m'étais bien dit le premier soir que si tu parlais de 'ta vie sexuelle' avec autant d'aisance, c'est qu'elle n'était pas vide mais… je ne sais pas, j'ai dû t'idéaliser un peu »

« Beaucoup » Corrigea-t-elle « Je te rappelle qu'il y a quinze jours, tu m'as dit que tu t'étais fait à l'idée de ne pas voir la couleur de mon soutien gorge avant Noël »

James grimaça d'amusement à ce souvenir. « J'ai seulement dit que je pensais que tu ne me laisserais pas le faire à l'intérieur du château » Le jeune homme posa ses yeux sur le décolleté de Lily puis releva un visage rieur vers elle « Et le meilleur moyen de te faire faire quelque chose, c'est de te dire que tu ne le feras pas, non ? »

« Tu as vraiment de la chance que ce lit soit si confortable » Grommela-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui « Parce que c'est pas l'envie de me lever qui me manque »

« Je plaisantais, ma puce » La radoucit-il en se rapprochant à son tour. Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de sa chérie et un florilège de sensations ploya en lui. Être avec Lily sur un lit n'était pas une bonne idée. Il rouvrit les yeux et rencontra son regard émeraude si flamboyant. « Est-ce que je peux le dire sans risquer que tu sortes en courant ? »

« Dis-le » Quémanda-t-elle en reposant ses mains sur son torse nu.

« Je t'aime »

Elle sourit. « Moi aussi »

Il ne lança pas la blague du « tu t'aimes aussi ? » parce que la lueur au fond des yeux de Lily Evans était si résolue et sûre à ce moment que James ne doutait pas qu'un jour très proche, elle lui dirait les mots eux même.

Le lendemain matin, ils arrivèrent ensemble au petit-déjeuner.

« Si tu lèves le pouce en direction de ton stupide copain pour lui dire que son plan a marché » Le prévint Lily « Ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit ne se reproduira pas avant un très long moment. »

James remit sa main dans sa poche.

* * *

« James, James » Le jeune homme grogna dans son sommeil et se retourna « James ! »

« Quoi ? » Il ouvrit les yeux avant de secouer la tête pour retrouver ses esprits « Lily ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Il faut que je te parle » Avoua la jeune fille en s'asseyant sur le lit de son petit-ami. « C'est important »

« Et ça ne pouvait pas attendre demain ? » Marmonna-t-il « Il est deux heures du matin, Lils »

« Je n'arrivais pas à dormir » Lui expliqua-t-elle en retraçant son visage du bout des doigts comme si elle cherchait à le mémoriser. « Je ne me sens pas bien, j'ai l'impression de te mentir et… »

« Hein ? Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? » S'inquiéta le jeune homme en s'asseyant dans son lit. Il était perdu de s'être fait réveillé en pleine nuit ainsi par une Lily qui venait lui dire qu'elle lui mentait. La dernière fois qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait l'impression de mentir à un garçon, elle avait plaqué le pauvre mec.

« C'est à propos de la nuit après la première victoire » Dit la jeune fille. « Tu te souviens ce que tu avais prévu de faire ce jour-là, James ? »

« Oui, je m'en souviens » Répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Il avait beau essayer de comprendre où tout ça était sensé les mener, il n'y parvenait pas.

« Tu avais une fée » Reprit Lily « Une fée d'Emeraude. Tu lui as demandé de ramener un objet du futur prouvant que nous étions ensemble »

« Elle l'a fait ? » Demanda James en prenant les mains de Lily qui tremblaient dans les siennes. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Lily ? »

« Je ne pouvais plus dormir » Gémit la jeune fille en enfouissant sa tête contre son épaule. Elle l'entoura de ses bras et inspira à fond son odeur. James soupira sans chercher à comprendre ce comportement irrationnel. Lily donnait l'impression d'avoir besoin d'être rassurée alors il la berça silencieusement un instant avant qu'elle ne se remette à parler toujours contre lui. « Je ne peux pas choisir pour toi et t'imposer ma décision. Il faut que tu saches et puis que tu choisisses »

« Que je choisisse quoi, Lily ? »

« Ce livre » Continua la jeune fille en se reculant. Elle prit le livre qu'elle avait posé par terre et le tendit à James. « C'est ce que la fée a ramené du futur. Il faut que tu le lises »

« Un livre ? » James baissa les yeux, toujours dubitatif, et lut « Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers. Harry ? Il n'y a personne de ce nom dans ma famille »

« Pas encore du moins »

« Tu veux dire que… c'est notre fils ? » Questionna-t-il en feuilletant le bouquin que Lily venait de lui donner.

« Si c'était une vraie fée, alors oui » Soupira-t-elle. « Ecoute James, je sais que- »

Sans laisser le temps à Lily de continuer, James la serra contre lui et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres. « Normalement, à dix-sept ans, on n'est pas content de savoir ce genre de chose mais étant donné qu'il s'agit du futur, tu fais de moi le plus heureux, Lily »

Un sourire amusé aux lèvres, Lily secoua la tête et reprit. « Je sais que tu ne comprends pas mais lis-le. Je te promets que si tu décides de rompre avec moi demain, je comprendrais mais- »

« Rompre ? » Répéta James d'une voix forte en s'attirant des grognements des trois autres lits. « Mais enfin Lily… »

« Chut » Le rassura la jeune fille. Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa encore tendrement en prenant son visage en coupe entre ses mains.

« Lily, arrête de m'embrasser comme si c'était la dernière fois » Rétorqua James en se séparant d'elle avant d'être envahi par l'envie d'approfondir le baiser. « Je n'ai pas l'intention de »

« Ne dis rien » Le coupa-t-elle « Ecoute, je sais que tu ne comprends pas mais lis-le et tu verras. Je sais que tu es intelligent et que tu sauras prendre tout en considération pour faire ton choix, d'accord ? Je veux juste que tu saches que quel qu'il soit, je te comprendrai et je ne t'en voudrai pas. A demain James » Termina-t-elle se sortant du lit.

Le jeune homme la regarda avancer vers la porte en se disant que c'était sans doute le réveil le plus confus qui lu ait été donné de connaître. Juste avant de disparaître par l'ouverture, Lily se retourna vers lui et lui envoya un baiser volant. Il soupira et ouvrit le livre qui la mettait dans un tel état.

Il n'eut pas besoin de passer le premier chapitre pour comprendre ce qui lui posait problème.

* * *

Lily était assise dans le fauteuil de James et se triturait nerveusement les mains. Cette journée de cours avait été la pire de toute sa vie. Elle n'arrêtait pas de jeter des coups d'œil vers James pour essayer de deviner son état d'esprit mais à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, le jeune homme était plongé dans le livre. Visiblement, il ne l'avait pas fini et était totalement absorbé par sa lecture. Lors du cours de métamorphose, une demi-heure plus tôt, il avait baillé « Fini ! » En classe.

Tout le monde l'avait regardé et le professeur lui avait confisqué le livre. Mais il avait fini et maintenant … il devait lui parler. Et Lily se sentait malade à l'idée qu'il la quitte. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'abandonne, qu'il préfère sa vie, qu'il lui reprenne tout ce qu'il venait juste de lui offrir. Mais elle comprenait qu'il puisse choisir une telle voie. Elle serait même sans doute un peu soulagée que lui choisisse de tout arrêter maintenant avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mais elle serait incroyablement malheureuse aussi.

Elle n'en avait pas encore pris conscience jusqu'à aujourd'hui mais elle ressentait pour lui des choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir ressentir. Ils s'étaient repoussés mutuellement tellement de fois qu'ils auraient bien pu finir par ne pas sortir ensemble. Mais il y avait cette fée et Lily lui avait donné sa chance. Et elle n'avait jamais eu à le regretter.

Et maintenant, elle attendait juste de voir si son instinct de préservation était plus développé que le sien. La jeune fille ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et posa sa tête sur ceux-ci en soupirant. Que ferait-elle si James la plaquait ? Elle ne se battrait pas et n'aurait pas le droit d'essayer de le convaincre du contraire, c'est certain. C'était de sa vie qu'il était question ! En même temps, est-ce qu'elle serait capable de laisser faire et de l'oublier si facilement ?

En deux mois, James s'était peu à peu imposé comme quelqu'un de sûr dans sa vie, quelqu'un en qui elle avait confiance. Quelqu'un qu'elle… aimait. Véritablement. Quelqu'un qui lui manquait déjà par son absence lorsqu'ils avaient des cours séparés ou qu'ils sortaient avec ses amis. Quelqu'un qui était capable de la briser avec un seul mot ou de la rendre plus heureuse qu'elle n'avait jamais été. Quelqu'un qu'elle risquait de perdre.

Lily fut tirée de ses songes par deux lèvres s'écrasant sur les siennes. Sous le choc, elle ouvrit les yeux et rencontra le regard pétillant de James qui accentua la pression contre sa bouche. Traversée par une émotion sans nom, Lily se jeta à son cou et libéra l'accès à sa bouche avec soulagement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, James se recula doucement et se glissa sous elle dans le fauteuil. Lily resta ancrée à ses yeux, nez contre nez, et sourit. « Tu m'as choisie »

« Seule toi pourrait me donner un fils capable de défier Voldemort à onze ans » Déclara James avec une grimace fière au visage. « mais s'il te plaît, on évitera les réunions de famille avec mon beau-frère si tu veux qu'il conserve toutes ses dents »

Lily sourit encore plus et posa ses mains sur les joues de James dont les yeux brillaient tant de bonheur que de peur. La peur du futur se révélait encore bien pire quand on savait de quoi il serait composé.

« J'ai réfléchi moi aussi » Murmura-t-elle en se pinçant les lèvres. James fronça les sourcils et s'écarta doucement.

« Si tu veux partir, je ne te retiendrai pas Lil. Tu avais raison, c'est une décision très personnelle. Je n'en penserais pas moins de toi »

« Idiot » Lança-t-elle en se penchant pour capturer ses lèvres brièvement. Puis elle se déplaça le long de sa joue et au creux de son oreille susurra « Je t'aime »

« YYYYYYYYAAAAOOOOOUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHH ! » S'écria violement le garçon en se remettant sur ses pieds. Lily tomba lourdement sur le sol. « Elle m'aime ! Vous avez entendu ? ELLE M'AIME ! »

« C'est pas trop tôt ! » Crièrent en retour quelques élèves ayant suivi la longue et pénible histoire entre Lily et James alors que d'autres se contentaient de grogner un « Silence ! »

Lily, toujours à moitié couchée sur le sol, éclata de rire. Elle savait qu'elle aurait pu se mettre en colère et lui dire que c'était quelque chose de privé. Mais elle ne le fit pas parce qu'elle l'aimait, qu'il ne la quittait pas et qu'ils allaient être heureux. Tout était bien. Et tout le serait pendant quelques courtes années encore.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que Lily et James se promenaient dans les couloirs main dans la main et suivis par leurs amis, un tableau attira leur attention.

« Regarde » S'exclama Lily en pointant une toile qui représentait une clairière lumineuse. Au centre de celle-ci se tenait une fée en tout point pareille à celle que James avait trouvé dans la Cabane Hurlante.

« La Fée d'Emeraude » Lut James au-dessus du tableau. « C'est grâce à ce tableau que j'ai compris quelle créature j'avais recueilli » Indiqua-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

Derrière lui, Remus, Peter et Sirius les regardaient avec les sourcils froncés. Même si James avait dit aux trois garçons qu'il avait trouvé une fée et qu'il leur avait raconté de ce qu'il comptait en faire, il n'avait pas encore pris le temps de leur parler du bouquin. Principalement parce que les trois maraudeurs pourraient bien essayer de le convaincre de quitter Lily pour rester en vie et qu'il n'avait pas envie d'avoir cette conversation.

Un peu plus en retrait, Adeline regardait la peinture puis Lily avec beaucoup de concentration. La seule autre fois où James l'avait vue si concentrée était en cours de divination quand elle cherchait avec beaucoup de conviction à percer les voies du futur.

« Ta copine est au courant ? » Demanda-t-il doucement dans l'oreille de Lily. Elle acquiesça distraitement en enlevant son regard de la peinture. Penser à tout cela était plus douloureux que nécessaire. « Je crois que je vais en parler aux garçons ce soir »

« Bonne chance » L'encouragea Lily en reprenant sa marche « Tu crois qu'ils vont réagir comment ? »

« Pas très bien » Confia James en grimaçant « Mais on ne peut jamais savoir. Après tout, _tu_ pensais bien que j'allais te quitter, non ? »

« Lily ? » L'appela Adeline avant qu'elle ne réponde à James « C'était cette fée là ? » Demanda-t-elle en montrant le mur.

Lily et James échangèrent un regard inquiet et acquiescèrent. « Pourquoi ? » Demanda Lily

« Parce que c'est une fée d'Améraude et pas d'Emeraude » Posa simplement la jeune fille en regardant le couple fixement. Les deux adolescents se figèrent.

« Une quoi ? » Demanda Peter en entrant dans la conversation.

« Une fée d'Améraude est une fée qui joue des tours aux gens plutôt que de les aider et d'exaucer leurs vœux comme une fée d'Emeraude » Récita Lily d'un ton absent. James lui jeta un drôle de regard. « Quoi, il fallait bien que je me renseigne avant de croire à ton histoire bizarre ! Mais dans les livres de la bibliothèque, il n'y a pas d'image de ces fées »

« Il est écrit que c'est une fée d'Emeraude, pourtant » Rappela James

« Ce tableau a été fait par les fées d'Améraude pour faire croire aux étudiants qu'elles étaient des fées d'Emeraudes. C'est bien pensé parce que personne ne serait assez fou pour _croire_ une fée d'Améraude mais comme il n'y a pas d'illustrations dans les livres, c'est facile pour elle de se faire passer pour leurs cousines »

« Alors… mon vœux… » Murmura James

« Était sans doute une blague » Confirma la meilleure amie de Lily

« Mais c'est impossible » Coupa la jeune rousse « Même une fée, comment aurait-elle pu écrire tout un livre en si peu de temps ? Et je veux dire- elle parlait de ma sœur et du nom de famille de son petit-ami dont je ne me souvenais même pas ! »

« Combien de temps as-tu eu la fée, James ? » Demanda Adeline au jeune homme.

« Trois semaines »

« C'est largement assez pour glaner les infos dont elle avait besoin. En plus, je parie que cette fée traîne dans le château depuis assez longtemps pour posséder plein d'infos sur les élèves et les professeurs » Adeline reporta son regard sur Lily « Et je parie que si tu relis ton journal intime depuis le mois de juin l'an passé, le nom de Vernon Dursley y apparaît »

Lily ferma les yeux en essayant de ne pas laisser l'espoir prendre vie en elle trop vite. « Tu es sûr, Ade, c'est une fée d'Améraude ? »

« Oui Lily » Assuma la jeune fille

« C'est merveilleux » Soupira la jeune fille. Elle se tourna vers James avec un visage rayonnant et ne rencontra que son air renfrogné. « Tu ne trouves pas ça merveilleux, James ? On a encore des années devant nous ! »

« Nous ? » répéta prudemment le jeune homme « Tu veux dire que tu m'aimes toujours ? »

Lily sembla sur le point de lui mettre une gifle mais, au dernier moment, elle sembla se raviser et se contenta de lui tourner le dos. « Bien sûr que oui ! Tu croyais qu'un livre pouvait dicter mes sentiments ? »

Tendrement, James l'encercla de ses bras et l'embrassa dans le cou. « Je pensais que tu avais peur de changer d'avis et que, tu sais, avec le livre tu étais sûre que tu ne te lasserais pas de moi finalement » Répondit-il.

« Si finalement je me lasse de toi, j'aurai passé les plus beaux moments de ma vie. J'ai décidé qu'il ne servait plus à rien d'avoir peur du futur. Adviendra ce qui pourra ! »

« Je t'aime aussi » Lily sourit et ses joues rougirent. « Mais si tu tombes enceinte, on l'appellera quand même Harry. » Déclara James après un instant de quiétude. « Je me suis attaché à ce prénom »

Lily éclata de rire et le couple heureux reprit son chemin en se chamaillant sur l'âge auquel les personnes normales se mettent à penser à avoir des enfants.

« Bonne comédienne » Commenta Sirius en s'approchant d'Adeline par derrière. Les deux autres garçons avaient suivi le mouvement initié par James et Lily « Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as menti ? »

« Qui a dit ça Black ? »

« Je dis ça. J'avais le même tableau chez moi et tu sais parfaitement que cette fée est une vraie fée et pas une farceuse »

« Je préfère que ma meilleure amie vivent les quelques années qui lui restent sans devoir s'inquiéter chaque jour que l'échéance de sa mort se rapproche à tout instant » Déclara la jeune fille « Même si je dois vivre avec ce mensonge »

Sirius sembla sur le point de vouloir rajouter quelque chose mais il ne dit rien. Il ne comprenait pas exactement ce qu'il se passait mais il en avait capté assez pour savoir que son meilleur ami n'en avait plus pour longtemps à vivre. Et si jamais James voulait lui expliquer ça, il ne l'écouterait pas parce que la perspective de perdre James était insupportable et inacceptable. Sirius ferait tout ce qu'il pourrait pour que ça n'arrive pas, pour que le mensonge d'Adeline se révèle vrai.

* * *

« Tu veux m'épouser ? »

« James ! » Lily déposa sa serviette sur la table et lança un regard courroucé à son petit-ami « Tu te souviens ce que j'ai dit en premier, avant que tu ne t'asseyes ? »

« Quoique je dise, ne me demande pas de t'épouser » Récita le jeune homme en souriant grassement. Il était heureux, heureux, heureux. « Mais » Il se leva et fouilla dans sa poche « Le fait que tu sois enceinte n'est que la cerise Lily » Il sortit un écrin, l'ouvrit devant les yeux ébahis de la jeune fille et s'agenouilla. « Je t'aime. Je vais être papa et j'ai acheté cette bague il y a plus d'un mois. C'est juste le destin que tout se mette si bien, Lily. Mon amour, me feras-tu le plaisir de devenir ma femme ? »

« On n'a pas vingt ans, James… » Murmura Lily en le regardant nerveusement. Sa main se déposa sur son ventre et croisa ses yeux chocolat. « Oh. Bien sûr. Oui »

« Montre de l'enthousiasme surtout » Grogna le futur papa en se relevant.

Le prenant au mot, Lily sauta sur ses pieds puis dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Avant qu'il n'eut le temps de réagir, elle prit la bague et la passa à son doigt. « Je suis heureuse »

« Tu donnais plus l'impression d'être arrivée à une constatation logique qu'autre chose » James relâcha doucement le corps de sa petite amie qu'il serait contre lui et la regarda droit dans les yeux. « Tu es sûre de toi ? »

« Je t'aime James Potter » Se contenta de le rassurer Lily, étonnée qu'il ait si bien lu sur son visage la compréhension. « Je me suis juste rappelée que je devais remercier Adeline les deux magnifiques années que je viens passées avec toi »

James ne montra aucun signe témoignant qu'il ait réellement compris de quoi elle parlait mais il ne posa pas de questions non plus. Quelque part, il n'avait pas envie de savoir qui avait raison. Parce qu'il était heureux et le futur n'était que la prochaine aventure de sa vie.

Sa vie avec Lily.


End file.
